En las puertas del fin del mundo
by Blue Lulu
Summary: UA: Roy esta ciego y Ed puede tener una vida normal junto a su hermano que por fin tiene su cuerpo. Cuando una profecia le da una forma de regresarle la vista a Roy... ¿Ed dejara su comodidad para ayudarlo?
1. Prologo

Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola

Esto es un UA, es decir, UNIVERSO ALTERNO, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras mas que jamás pasaron ni pasaran

La pareja principal, Es RoyEd, aunque puede cambiar a EdRoy y tener tonos de otras parejas

En este fic habra Lemmon, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de género acción, fantasía, suspenso y algo de romance

En las puertas del fin del mundo

Prologo

_Se quito el pesado saco azul de la milicia y lo lanzo al sillón como si fuese algo insignificante, mirando la ventana con gesto ausente. Había caravanas de celebración por la subida del nuevo Fuhrer, un veterano de guerra que sabía bien lo que debía hacer, y que además su periodo como la cabecilla del ejército era solo pasajera, puesto que había una guerra de poderes entre los más jóvenes, luego de que el mejor capacitado para esa opción quedase discapacitado_

_- Si por lo menos hubiese sido un brazo, o una pierna… -Gruñó quedo, dirigiéndose a pasos rápidos a la cocina, mientras la puerta se abría de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que él buscaba un vaso de agua o algo así, sabiendo quien era_

_- Nii-san, no debiste irte así de rápido –Reprendió el chico que acababa de llegar, y Edward lo miró con inmenso cariño, cerrando el frigorífico y dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa, antes de acercarse y abrazarlo- ¿N-Nii-san?_

_Aun Alphonse estaba exageradamente delgado, luego de volver su cuerpo de la puerta, pero estaba sano y salvo, nada demacrado como antes. Ya no era una armadura, era un humano…_

_- Debes comer mas –Reprendió, soltándolo por fin, a lo que su hermano soltó una risita_

_- De acuerdo, pero si tu tomas mas leche –Edward casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando_

_- ¡AL! -La risa de Alphonse se volvió más alta y contagiosa, provocando que Edward riese poco después, aunque luego su cara se puso seria- No-tomare-leche ¿Entendido?_

_Alphonse asintió, riendo. Su hermano realmente nunca iba a cambiar su odio hacia la leche_

_De la nada, alguien apareció en la puerta de la cocina; era un muchacho muy parecido a Alphonse, solo que era rubio casi platinado y de ojos azules, se llamaba Alfons Heidrich, o más bien Alphonse, pero todos los que conocían a los hermanos Elric le llamaban de esa forma para no confundirlo con el menor de ambos. El chico era medico, uno bastante bueno y estaba allí tratando a alguien_

_La mirada que les dedico no era nada buena, esperaron a que se sentara en la mesa central de la cocina, cosa que también hicieron ellos y escucharon su suspiro. Al coloco una mano en el hombro del chico, mientras este le miraba de forma agradecida, antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Edward_

_- No hay nada que hacer… -Murmuró con pena- Es como si le hubiesen quitado todos los nervios del ojo, dejando solo la parte externa –Se mordió el labio, dejando entrever su mortificación- Roy Mustang estará ciego permanentemente_

Bien, empecé publicando este fic en Amor Yaoi, pero quiero ver cuanta receptividad tendrá acá 8D espero que les guste, y el próximo capítulo ser MUCHO más largo, se los aseguro xD


	2. Capitulo 1: Las cartas

Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciendola

Esto es un UA, es decir, UNIVERSO ALTERNO, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras mas que jamas pasaron ni pasaran

La pareja principal, Es RoyEd, aunque puede cambiar a EdRoy y tener tonos de otras parejas

En este fic habra Lemmon, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. Tambien es de genero accion, fantasia, suspenso y algo de romance

En las puertas del fin del mundo

Capitulo 1: Las cartas.

Edward sintió que sus oídos zumbaban luego de la declaración, mientras Alphonse bajaba la mirada apenado por la información, pero era bastante conocido que su hermano no era igual que él.

- ¡No! ¡Me niego! –Ambos chicos observaron al más bajo con iguales expresiones de asombro- Debe haber alguna forma, alguna manera, no sé ¿Alquimia? ¡Debe existir alguna forma!

Alfons negó suavemente.

- No existe forma de devolverle la vista, Ed. No hay forma médica y mucho menos alquímica tomando en cuenta la ley del intercambio equivalente. No hay nervios dañados que reparar… Simplemente no hay nada, es como si hubiese nacido sin ojos o algo así y sólo usara ojos de vidrio.

Edward abrió la boca para refutar, pero no encontró que más decir, incluso Al pudo notar como su labio inferior temblaba, como si fuese a llorar o algo así, pero no recordaba haberlo visto llorando desde hace años, por lo que dudaba verlo llorar en ese momento, después de todo… El siempre había odiado a Roy ¿No?

Un resoplido fue lo que escapó de sus labios temblorosos y se volteó, yéndose a grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. La casa de Roy Mustang era realmente grande, así que el que fuera usado por los hermanos Elric y por Alfons no era un problema. Hawkeye se pasaba por allí casi diariamente, aunque desde que había sido ascendida a Mayor, estaba algo ocupada mandando a algunos cadetes a terminar las cosas que tenían pendientes e iba cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Edward, como Teniente Coronel se había deshecho de esas obligaciones y se la pasaba casi todo el día en ese lugar, ya fuera leyendo algún libro de la cuantiosa biblioteca del ex-coronel y ahora general casi retirado por su ceguera, o encerrado en una habitación en especifico. Los dos Alphonse sabían que era la habitación de Roy, pero ninguno decía nada al respecto.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un portazo fue lo que necesitó Roy para saber que Edward estaba allí. No necesitaba mucha habilidad para saberlo, puesto que él era el único que cerraba las puertas de esa manera tan violenta.

- ¿Qué sucede acero? –Preguntó con un leve tono de burla, la cual nunca le abandonaba- ¿Aun no entiendes que se llama primero antes de azotar una puerta?

Edward levantó la mirada y observó a Roy. Tenía los ojos cerrados para que nadie fuera capaz de observar aquellas cavidades blancas y desprovistas de aquel color azul oscuro que antes poseía. Estaba sentado en la cama, en la cual se encontraba postrado casi todo el día, con una ropa casual y haciendo… absolutamente nada, porque sin su vista nada podía hacer.

Observarlo era una crueldad, una especie de recordatorio de lo débiles que eran los humanos, él ya no podía hacer nada, puesto que su alquimia siempre se centró en la vista que ya no poseía, y nadie querría un Fuhrer ciego y fácil de manipular.

- ¿Acero? –Repitió Roy ¿Acaso se había equivocado?

Pero los pasos de unas botas acercándose le hicieron darse cuenta que si había alguien allí, no sabía precisar si era Edward, puesto que él era escandaloso y la persona que entraba a ese lugar era completamente sigilosa.

Antes de darse cuenta, su cama se hundió levemente por otro peso, y una mano buscó la suya. Encaró la ceja, curioso, pero al sentir la otra mano, fría y metalizada, supo que era Ed, pero ¿Qué le sucedía? El cuerpo del menor se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que su cabeza quedase recostada en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que su mejilla tocaba la mano del alquimista de fuego, un gesto que mostraba profunda aflicción y el moreno sabía porque…

- No esperaba que te lo tomaras así… -Susurró neutramente, a lo que Ed permaneció en la misma posición.

- ¿Cómo esperes que me lo tome? –Contestó, suspirando- Eres un bastardo, eso es un hecho, pero nadie se merece quedar ciego, menos tú, que estás próximo a lograr tus objetivos.

Roy no respondió, y Ed levantó el rostro para observarlo. Su rostro permanecía levantado, pero no podía saber si estaba feliz o triste con su situación actual y había descubierto que eso era aun más angustiante que ver un rictus de dolor o algo similar.

Realmente estaba profundamente preocupado por el moreno, y aquello le asustaba en cierta medida; puesto que jamás había se había preocupado tanto por una persona como en ese momento. Excluyendo a Al, claro, porque él era su hermano.

- Supongo que tendré que conformarme con una vida tranquila digna de un ciego, ¿no? –Eso provocó que se le revolvieran las tripas, pero tenía razón

De igual forma, negó firmemente, incorporándose.

- ¡No puedes rendirte así como así! Debe existir alguna forma…

- No existe, Edward –Cortó Roy, y el rubio le observó, sintiendo impotencia. El también lo sabía, no se podía hacer nada, pero quería seguir creyendo, aunque fuera imposible, debía existir alguna forma.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio, no era tenso, pero si triste. Ambos se sentían reconfortados con la presencia del otro, aunque no estuviesen en el mejor momento de sus vidas. Edward suspiró, y tomó su mano de nuevo, un gesto extrañamente cariñoso en su persona. Acarició la lisa mano del alquimista del fuego. Siempre le habían gustado sus manos, al estar casi siempre enfundadas en guantes, no había tenido muchos problemas en mantenerla inusualmente suave, excepto en algunas partes donde se sentían unas cicatrices que no se podían notar a simple vista.

Roy no dijo nada, sólo se dejó acariciar, al parecer agradado por la demostración de reconforte que le brindaba tímidamente el rubio, sólo un leve suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras se recostaba en la cama, buscando la forma de seguir con su actuación de simple resignación, cuando por dentro se moría por ganas de gritar y berrear como un niño pequeño, negándose a aceptar su ceguera cuando estaba tan cerca por conseguir el puesto de Fuhrer, el puesto por el que había estado trabajando tan arduamente desaparecía de un plumazo… llevándose sus ojos también.

Riza Hawkeye caminaba por los pasillos de su cuadrilla con una larga caja de madera en sus manos, cerrada con varios candados cuyas llaves permanecían colgadas cómodamente en su cadera. Cualquiera pensaría que era una caja con armas, puesto que era normal que se llevaran armas en cajas de ese tipo, pero el que tuviese más de un candado significaba que era importante y el que lo llevara la Mayor Riza Hawkeye era suficiente como para saber que era algo secreto y muy significativo.

Su perro caminaba fielmente a su lado, meneando la cola cuando veía a alguien conocido, los cuales solían sonreír al notar aquello, saludando a la mujer.

Se detuvo frente a la que había sido siempre la oficina de Roy, sonriendo con tristeza al notar que decía "Teniente Coronel Edward Elric" en vez de "General Roy Mustang". No era desagradable el cambio, Edward escribía infinitamente mejor que Roy y más rápido, pero él no era el aprendiz de su fallecido padre, no era su casi protector… Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, intento ingeniárselas para abrir la puerta, aunque fue sorprendida cuando Havoc la abrió por ella, sonriéndole cordialmente, con el cigarro en la boca.

- Eh, Mayor –Saludó, quitándole la caja de las manos para sorpresa de la rubia, mientras Black Hayate entraba corriendo, empezando a rasguñar tímidamente la puerta de la oficina de Edward, la cual permanecía cerrada.

- ¿Él esta…? –Empezó a decir Riza.

- Si, lleva encerrado toda la mañana, sólo sale para dejar formularios y tomar otros. Una vez tomó uno que ya había hecho y… casi vuelve a escribir lo mismo encima de ellos, de no ser porque se lo avise. Ni si quiera me observó.

Riza asintió, observando como Jean dejaba la caja en uno de los escritorios, antes de que empezara a caminar a paso decidido. Él debía decirle en que había concluido los exámenes de Roy, mientras se aferraba a la esperanza de que fuese un diagnostico favorable, aunque por sus acciones, no parecía ser algo bueno.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, sin recibir respuesta en ninguno de sus intentos. Suspiró, mientras Jean observaba curioso, al igual que Fuery, aunque éste era más disimulado que el otro.

- ¿Qué haces mirándome? –Soltó la rubia, mirando mal a Havoc, antes de sacar su infaltable arma y apuntarle- Sigue con lo que hacías, _ahora._

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces, puesto que el chico ya se encontraba enfrascado en lo que hacía antes de que la Mayor llegase y él caballerosamente le abriese la puerta.

Hey… ¡Ni siquiera le había agradecido!

Hawkeye volvió a mirar la puerta, antes de abrirla sin permiso de su superior. Era un atrevimiento, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Edward no se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió, sólo siguió garabateando en los papeles, a este paso podría llenar todos los papeles de un mes en apenas un día. Sería algo ideal, pensó Hawkeye, pero el que el hiperactivo rubio estuviese tan deprimido no era buena señal.

- Teniente Coronel… -Llamó ceremoniosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, para indignación de Havoc, quien observaba con curiosidad lo que sucedía.

Edward no contestó.

Riza se acercó más y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio, mirándole fijamente. Él sabía que estaba allí y le ignoraba deliberadamente.

- Edward –Volvió a llamar, pero nada. Estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero incluso sabia que apuntarle con un arma no serviría de nada.

Piensa, piensa… ¿Qué podía hacer que Edward dejara de ignorarla?

- Pensé que las personas de baja estatura escuchaban mucho mejor que las altas –Dijo tragándose las ganas de reírse por lo que acababa de decir.

La reacción de Ed fue instantánea. Una vena apareció en su nuca, seguida de un tic en su ojo. Trató de calmarse… pero no pudo.

- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO, TAN PEQUEÑO QUE ESCUCHARÍA CUALQUIER COSA QUE LE DIJERAN COMO UN ALARIDO GRAVE E INENTENDIBLE? –Saltó, mirándole con enojo antes de que el cañón de una pistola se colocara en su frente, haciéndolo palidecer.

- Tú debes contarme algo, así que dilo. AHORA –Su expresión cambió de miedo a tristeza, mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No hay nada que hacer… -Murmuró y en sus 18 años, parecía un hombre de 25 por su aflicción- Estará ciego permanentemente…

Riza bajó el arma, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio, mirándole fijamente, como esperando que le dijera que había sido una broma o algo así, pero eso no sucedió.

- ¿En serio no hay nada que hacer? –Murmuró la mujer y Ed negó suavemente.

- Nada…

Riza se llevo ambas manos al rostro, tapándose con ellas, en un gesto de profunda derrota ¿Cómo el destino podía jugarle tan mala pasada? Era tan injusto, tan inconcebible; por la mirada de Ed, también pensaba lo mismo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta fue tocada, por la forma en la cual era golpeada, dedujo que era Jean.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a Havoc con la gran caja en las manos.

- Supongo que debe entregarle esto al jefe, ¿no? –Preguntó, ofreciéndole la caja, la cual la chica acepto y le cerró la puerta en la cara, provocando que el hombre se enojara.

- ¡Por lo menos un gracias podías darme ¿Sabes?! –Reclamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero ella no le hizo caso, acercándose al escritorio con la caja, dejándola en la mesa, y buscando las llaves en su cadera.

- Fueron encontradas estas cartas en distintos lugares de los límites de Amestris. Pero al parecer todas tienen que ver entre sí –Abrió la caja, mostrándole grandes rollos de un material muy flexible y grueso, el cual tenía cosas a relieve y escritas a lo que parecía tinta.

Riza lo abrió frente a sus ojos, y el rubio se maravillo por lo que veía. Todo era de colores brillantes y maravillosos, incluso había colores que la naturaleza no daba con facilidad, sin contar que todo parecía recién hecho, y estaba escrito en un extraño material que jamás había visto. Sólo eso le hacía desmentir el pensamiento de que fuera una broma o algo así.

- Este fue encontrado en el desierto –Explicó Hawkeye, señalándolo- Esta otra en las montañas y las dos últimas en el bosque, pero en extremos distintos.

Edward se inclinó hacia las cartas, tocando una de ellas. El material brillaba y era liso, sin contar que tan flexible que podía oprimirlo y luego volver a su forma original. Luego miró lo que estaba escrito, y fue notando lentamente que todo estaba escrito en varios dialectos, todos mezclados de una forma en la cual tenía sentido.

- El Fuhrer me pidió que te la entregara expresamente, dijo "Ese muchacho será el único que pueda entender lo que dice allí" –Edward la miró antes de asentir, enrollando sorpresivamente las cartas, y volviendo a meterlas en la caja, extendiendo la mano poco después para que la Mayor le diese los candados y llaves, cosa que ella no dudo en hacer, animada por su cambio de actitud.

Por lo menos no estaría benditamente deprimido… aunque eso implicaría que los formularios y reportes se volverían a acumular, pensó con fastidio.

- Estás a cargo –Soltó Edward de pronto, provocando que se sorprendiera.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás a cargo hasta que haya descifrado esto –Le sonrió brillantemente- Explótelos, Mayor.

La sonrisa fue correspondida por la chica, la cual hizo un saludo marcial, al mismo tiempo que Ed se colocaba descuidadamente la chaqueta del uniforme y salía corriendo de allí con la caja, sin despedirse de nadie.

Hawkeye salió de la oficina con una sonrisa demasiado feliz que le provoco escalofríos a todos. Jugueteaba con su pistola, antes de levantar la mirada y prepararse para dar la noticia.

- Estaré a cargo hasta que el Teniente Coronel vuelva… así que… -Breda y Havoc gimieron, pero un disparo cerca de ellos les hizo temblar- ¡TRABAJEN!

Un pensamiento colectivo inundó la mente de los cuatro hombres: ¡Vuelve pronto, Ed!

Un portazo hizo que Al y Alfons pegaran un brinco. Era el momento del almuerzo y ambos estaban preparándolo, así que escucharon el sonido con la misma intensidad. Se miraron confundidos, la única persona que azotaba puertas era…

- Voy a la biblioteca –Gruñó cuando paso por la puerta de la cocina, llevando la caja bajo el brazo derecho, antes de que Al se disculpara levemente con el otro rubio y fuera detrás de su hermano, el cual incluso había dejado la puerta de la biblioteca abierta distraídamente.

- ¿Hermano? –Llamó, entrando a la estancia y observando como abría rápidamente los candados de la caja, sacando las cuatro cartas y colocándolas todas en la mesa, abiertas.

- ¿Puedes pasarme todos los diccionarios de traducciones a otro idioma que puedas? –Fue su única contestación y el menor no dudo en hacerlo, buscando los diccionarios y agradeciendo que la biblioteca era en extremo ordenada, de no haber sido así se tardaría mucho.

Edward se sentó en una silla que se encontraba cerca y busco un manojo de hojas, empezando a escribir la traducción de las palabras que entendía, ya que eran en latín y en su idioma natal, casi arrebatándole uno de los diccionarios cuando Alphonse le trajo unos cinco seguidos y luego se quedó parado a su lado, observando las cartas fijamente, sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde los conseguiste? –Preguntó, inclinándose más hacia la mesa.

- Hawkeye me la dio, el Fuhrer me ha pedido que los traduzca. ¡Ah, encontré una! –Empezó a escribir rápidamente lo que decía en ella en la hoja, buscando ahora otras palabras- Dejé la oficina hasta que termine esto.

- Y… ¿Hawkeye no te disparó? –Preguntó impresionado. Conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber que el que abandonaran el trabajo no era de su agrado.

- No, hice suficiente trabajo como para no hacer papeleo por un mes, así que la dejé a cargo –Alphonse se sentó a su lado, buscando otro manojo de hojas también, y ayudándole. En menos de veinte minutos tenían unas 40 palabras entre los dos, hasta que Alfons asomó la cabeza en la biblioteca, observando a ambos hermanos concentrados profundamente en lo que buscaban.

- Er… ¿Van a almorzar? –Curioseó casi con timidez, jamás había visto a los hermanos tan concentrados.

Alphonse fue el primero en levantar la cabeza y… golpear a Edward con el mango del diccionario para que le hiciera caso.

- ¡AUCH! ¿Por qué me has golpeado? –Gruñó, mirándole mal y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Te llame dos veces ¿Vas a almorzar? –Contestó restándole importancia, levantándose de la silla.

- Se te están pegando las mañas de Winry –Refunfuñó, levantándose también. Desde que Alphonse se había vuelto humano, él le observaba comer como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa, aunque cuando comía con alguien más debía disimularlo un poco.

Alfons rió bajito, aunque internamente sentía envidia de la relación entre ambos hermanos, era tan envidiable y perfecta que casi parecían una pareja y no un par de hermanos.

- Hey, Alfons –Llamó Edward- Ayúdame a llevar a Mustang a la cocina.

Él asintió, mientras seguía a Ed a la habitación del dueño de la casa. Era una costumbre sacarlo del cuarto a las horas de comida para ayudarle a aprender a comer sin ver. Era fácil saber la distancia entre el tenedor y la boca, pero el poder tomar el cubierto, saber que estabas tomando y lograr notar donde estaba el vaso o incluso el mismo plato era otra historia. Ed sabía que Roy odiaba ese momento del día, pero era muy necesario.

Entró haciendo el ruido de siempre. Roy se encontraba de pie esta vez, apoyado de la ventana abierta, parecía que sólo estuviese dejando que el viento meciese su cabello delicadamente, no que… bueno, pensó Ed, debía dejar de tomar en cuenta eso.

- Hey, Mustang –Llamó acercándose.

- Si, la hora del almuerzo –Bufó sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿No es mejor que me den un bastón o algo así en vez de venirme a buscar todo el tiempo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás empezando a anhelar cosas de ancianos? Pensé que ibas a permanecer en negación ante tu inminente vejez por más tiempo –Se burló el alquimista de acero, al tiempo que Alfons le miraba espantado.

- Ya quisieras tu que me sintiera anciano, acero –Contestó con calma el mayor, caminando elegantemente hacia él. Ya había memorizado el camino hacia la salida, pero al no saber donde estaba Ed… se chocó con él.

- Hey, hey, entiendo que soy completamente irresistible, pero si quieres tirarte encima mío, espera primero a que tengamos unas cuantas citas, ¿Si? –Rió Ed, agarrándolo por los brazos para que no se cayera, y Alfons tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa. Nunca, en todos sus años, había visto que alguien tratase a una persona con alguna dificultad o falta física de una forma tan casual, casi como si ese problema no existiera.

Quizás el que a Ed le faltase un brazo y una pierna tenía que ver.

- ¿Vienes Alfons? –El chico pegó un respingo al darse cuenta que Roy y Edward se encontraban ya a la mitad del camino, y enrojeció, casi corriendo hacia ellos y disculpándose repetidas veces, a lo que Ed rió- No te preocupes, ahora vamos, seguro Al puso la mesa.

Alfons asintió con una sonrisa, adelantándose a la cocina y encontrándose a un Al terminando de servir los cuatro platos, él se acerco a ayudarlo con las bebidas, recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta.

Roy no necesitó ayuda para encontrar su silla. A decir verdad, era muy independiente y se podía caminar toda la casa sin tropezarse siempre y cuando no cambiaran de lugar nada. Sabia donde se encontraba la habitación que Al y Ed compartían y la que Alfons usaba cuando debía quedarse, puesto que el chico se negaba a quedarse allí en fe de inquilino, ya que aunque era el médico de Roy, no se sentía con el derecho de dormir allí.

Pero igual se la pasaba todo el día allí.

Edward se sentó al lado de Roy, sin tocar su comida hasta que el más alto decidiera empezar a comer la suya propia, observando ocasionalmente si no se equivocaba o si terminaba poniendo la mano contra la comida caliente, puesto que la última vez que había pasado, casi le chamusca el pelo por haberse reído en su cara. Era una de las curiosidades del post de su pérdida de vista: Podía usar alquimia sin ningún circulo, como Edward y Alphonse, sólo que el tenia que chasquear los dedos y ya.

Por suerte, logró encontrar el cubierto y rozar con él la comida, diferenciándola, buscando entender si debía cortar algo o si alguna era demasiado dura o demasiado suave. Edward no pudo evitar pensar que cuando tuviese su vista de nuevo tendría una endemoniadamente buena puntería.

Empezó a comer, siguiendo a Alphonse y Alfons, quienes habían iniciado momento antes, mirando de hito en hito a Roy y Al, aunque al segundo era por mero gusto de verlo comer, causando que este terminara soltando una que otra risita floja al darse cuenta de eso. Y si, esa situación se repetía todos los días, cada vez que comían.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas en el cuartel? –Preguntó de pronto Roy en un tono casual luego de dejar su vaso con extremo cuidado en la mesa.

- Pues, perfectamente. Falman ha tenido que darle un curso inicial a los nuevos alquimistas y apenas en el primer día uno de ellos fue despedido de su cargo –Contestó distraídamente Ed, mientras Al le miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué? –Quien lo había dicho era Roy.

- Sabes que el año pasado entro la primera mujer alquimista, ¿no? –Él asintió- Bueno, esta vez entraron dos más. La otra chica no había tenido problemas porque fue solicitada en un pequeño frente de batalla, y termino siendo trasladada allí después de su impecable participación –Encogió los hombros- Bueno, ahora ellas están a vista de los demás alquimistas hombres y uno de ellos se atrevió a insultarlas. Ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada, pero un General de Brigada pasaba por allí y el imbécil fue relegado de su cargo, además de que el Fuhrer le dio una generosa multa –Sonrió de lado cuando recordó a Falman contándolo. Breda había soltado una risotada y Fuery había tartamudeado algo sobre merecérselo.

- ¿Y la oficina? –Soltó luego de masticar. Cada vez se le hacía más fácil distinguir entre el frio y el calor para no equivocarse al agarrar algo.

- Perfectamente normal, sólo que con menos disparos. Deberías considerar dejar de chasquear tanto los dedos y tomar un curso de escritura, bastardo. Escribes extremadamente lento y puedo entender porque razón Hawkeye te amenazaba frecuentemente para que terminaras las carpetas de una vez –Se quejó y Roy casi pudo estar seguro de que le apuntó con el tenedor.

- No todos tenemos tiempo libre como para tomar clases de escritura –Sonrió socarronamente, notando un leve cambio en el ambiente. Edward se había enojado.

- ¡Yo no he tomado ninguna clase de escritura, culo de fuego! –Rugió el rubio, levantándose de la silla.

- ¡Hermano! –Le llamó la atención Al- No peleen a la hora del almuerzo, es de mala educación –Reprendió mirándole mal, a lo que Ed volvió a sentarse cual niño enfurruñado, provocando la risa de Alfons. El menor de los Elric tenía una autoridad de madre sobre Ed que casi era cómica.

Roy no dijo nada más, pero tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Por lo menos podía decir que disfrutaba ese momento sólo con molestar al explosivo alquimista de acero.

Luego de un rato, cuando Alphonse preguntó si querían postre, a lo que todos aceptaron y Ed recordó un detalle resaltante del día.

- Hawkeye me dio unas cartas antiguas… -Dijo de pronto y Roy movió la cabeza hacia él con claro interés- Son extrañas, hechas de un extraño material. Tiene relieve, si quieres te las muestro luego de que acabemos el postre –Roy asintió con genuino interés, para agrado de todos los presentes.

- Creo que el acelerar tu deseo de ancianidad no es tan mala idea –Gruñó Ed, llevándolo a la biblioteca por un brazo. Si no hubiesen colocado unas cajas de libros de ellos allí, no tendrían problema.

- Lamento arruinar tu ilusión, acero. Pero para que empiece a sentirme un anciano hace falta muchísimo tiempo –Ed soltó una risita mezclada con un bufido, antes de detenerse frente a la mesa y llevar la mano del alquimista de fuego a una de las cartas, dejando que el sintiera el relieve de los dibujos y escritos- Es… increíble –A pesar de que no recibió respuesta, sabía que Edward había asentido- ¿Tiene latín?

Ed le miró sorprendido ¿Cómo lo…?

- Si, si tiene –Se adelantó Alphonse, entrando- Empezó a nevar. Alfons se quedara aquí hasta que la tormenta mengue –Avisó, a lo que ambos alquimistas estatales asintieron.

Roy volvió a tocar las cartas, levantando una con extremo cuidado y sentándose en la silla a su lado, la cual había rozado su pierna cuando se había inclinado. Jamás había sentido algo como eso, y le encantaría poder verlo. Su expresión se volvió sombría, y Ed lo notó, casi sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, le quitó las cartas de las manos.

- Dime que serás útil y que me ayudarás en dado caso que esto tenga otra traba más y deba descifrarla –Casi demandó, sorprendiendo a Mustang.

- No puedo ver –Soltó con amargura.

- La ceguera no te vuelve estúpido, Mustang –Gruñó Ed, sentándose en la silla que su hermano había dejado, frente a Mustang- Puedo dictarte lo que está escrito ¿No?

Roy francamente se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. Él era bueno en descifrar escritos en clave, casi más que los mismos hermanos Elric, quienes habían descifrado muchos libros más desde el de Marcoh.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Cuenta con eso, acero –Susurró y Edward sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que desde ese momento tendría a un Roy Mustang metido de cabeza en la biblioteca.

Continuara.

Próximo capitulo: La profecía del fin del mundo.


	3. Capitulo 2: Profecia del fin del mundo

Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola

Esto es un UA, es decir, UNIVERSO ALTERNO, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran  
**  
**La pareja principal, Es RoyEd, aunque puede cambiar a EdRoy y tener tonos de otras parejas

En este fic habra Lemmon, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de género accion, fantasia, suspenso y algo de romance**  
**

_**En las puertas del fin del mundo**_

**Capitulo 2:** La profecía del fin del mundo.

A Alphonse Elric siempre le habían gustado los días de nieve de Central, eran bonitos y francamente tranquilizadores. Ver por la ventana la avenida le hacía sentir que veía una preciosa postal de navidad y realmente le calmaba.

Desde que había vuelto a su cuerpo, se había encargado de sentir todo lo que había querido sentir en sus viajes, desde comer de la tarta de manzana que hacia Gracia, hasta cosas tan mundanas como colocar su mejilla contra la helada ventana, la cual provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir tremendamente feliz ¡Podía sentir de nuevo! Aún se levantaba todas las mañanas y pensaba que se encontraba de nuevo siendo la armadura. Ed lo había encontrado llorando de felicidad las primeras semanas al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño y de nuevo era Alphonse Elric el humano, no Alphonse Elric la armadura.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una chaqueta en sus hombros y volteó, encontrándose con la amable sonrisa de Alfons, provocando que se sonrojara levemente al darse cuenta que él le había puesto su habitual chaqueta.

- Vi que parecías tener frio, espero no te moleste –Alphonse negó suavemente, sonriéndole.

- No me molesta, al contrario, estoy agradecido –Contestó, acomodándose en el sillón colocado estratégicamente junto a la ventana para que Alfons se sentara a su lado, cosa que hizo.

- La relación entre tu hermano y el señor Mustang es bastante singular –Dijo de pronto, haciendo que Al lo mirase y riese bajito.

- Lo sé, mi hermano y el general siempre se han tratado de esa forma –Encogió los hombros con una sonrisa- Ambos descargan sus frustraciones en el otro sin hacerse realmente daño, es más, estoy seguro de que disfrutan sus pequeñas riñas.

Alfons asintió, aunque estaba pensativo también. No era sólo por las riñas por lo cual él pensaba que era una relación singular, sino también por la forma en la cual se trataban, ambos podían sostener al otro cuando sabían que este no podía más; Edward lo estaba haciendo distrayendo a Mustang de su inminente ceguera con comentarios inteligentes y levemente insultantes, que tenían un toque divertido en el fondo, incitándole a seguir el juego.

Jamás había visto una relación así y parecía congeniar perfectamente, como las piezas de un rompecabezas combinada con una utopía: Aprecio detrás de un juego muy bien desarrollado de insultos y menosprecios.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana al igual que Al. No había nadie por los alrededores, incluso las tiendas cercanas habían cerrado debido a la fuerte ventisca que estaba pronta a convertirse en una larga tormenta… Y apenas faltaban unos días para navidad, esperaba sinceramente que el clima no estuviese así ese día.

- Argh, ¿Tenían que haber cosas escritas en chino? –Refunfuñó, buscando con mucho cuidado en el diccionario de dicho idioma. Estaba gratamente sorprendido de que la biblioteca de Mustang tuviese tantos libros útiles, incluso le había preguntado si sabia otro idioma, pero él sólo había encogido los hombros y soltado un vago "un poco de todo" antes de volver a acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

Bastardo de mierda, sino estuviera ciego ya lo habría apaleado por restregarle en la cara que era el único que trabajaba mientras él se acostaba tan cómodamente en el maldito sillón.

Iba a lanzar el diccionario en su dirección para molestarlo, pero de pronto encontró lo último que le faltaba del escrito.

- ¿Doce? –Soltó, haciendo que Roy moviese la cabeza hacia él, curioso- La última palabra es Doce.

- ¿Doce? –Se levantó, acercándose a Edward y colocando una mano en el respaldo de la silla del rubio. Sabía que todo estaba oscuro, puesto que llevaban allí mucho rato, pero no estaba al tanto qué hora era a ciencia cierta.

- Si –Soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él era de pocas palabras, pero ahora estando con Mustang debía hablar, puesto que éste no podía verle- Parece una canción de cuna… pero el doce es lo único que sobra.

- Dime lo que dice –Pidió, tanteando el lugar hasta encontrar la silla y sentarse en ella. Edward casi podía sentir los ojos del otro mirándole fijamente… Argh, que estaba ciego, maldita sea. Suspiró antes de empezar a hablar en voz alta. Los versos eran bastante simples y fáciles de imaginar, pero tenía un final abrupto y terminaba con… -Doce –Murmuró Roy, frunciendo el ceño.

- Si –Contestó Ed, acomodando las cartas de tal forma que quedaron en orden. Las que habían sido encontradas en las montañas estaban primero, luego una que fue encontrada en un extremo del bosque, seguida de la que estaba en el desierto y por último la del otro lado del bosque. Todas decían cosas distintas pero seguían a la otra, haciendo la canción.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el doce con una canción de cuna? –Preguntó Roy de pronto y Ed bufó.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Esta en clave, idiota –Soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Iba a tomar una hoja para empezar a descifrarlo, pero el pelinegro le tomó la mano.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Edward parpadeó y miró la hora. Dos de la madrugada.

- Las dos –Soltó con impresión, no esperaba que fuera tan tarde; se pregunto por qué Al no le había dicho para cenar. Existía la posibilidad de que no hubiese escuchado, como pasaba cuando se concentraba demasiado, pero esta vez estaba Mustang con él, así que él pudo haber escuchado a su hermano. Frunció el ceño, confuso.

- Sigamos mañana –Ed le miró, confundido. Roy pareció notarlo- Es tarde, dudo que a tu hermano o Alfons les complazca el hecho de que ambos estemos ojerosos, ¿No crees?

Su mente casi soltó: "Un punto para Mustang" pero hizo una mueca, antes de levantarse. El otro debió haberle escuchado por que se levantó también y Ed no se molestó en guiarlo, puesto que había notado como había explorado todos los alrededores en reconocimiento.

Se detuvieron en sus respectivas puertas, una al lado de la otra y Edward lo miró. Roy no se movía, parecía querer hacer algo pero estaba profundamente indeciso y a él le estaba empezando a causar curiosidad, una tremenda curiosidad.

- Buenas noches, Edward –Soltó de pronto el pelinegro, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su habitación, dejando al rubio completamente perplejo y algo indignado por la forma en la cual había roto abruptamente su curiosidad.

- Argh, bastardo de mierda –Refunfuñó, entrando a su habitación y cerrándola de un portazo, empezando a quitarse la camisa en un gesto rápido y resuelto.

Desde que Al había recuperado su cuerpo, todo había sido más fácil para él en todos los sentidos. Uno de esos era que ya no moría de hambre como antes, lo que ocasionaba que se saltara comidas si no era con Alphonse con quien comía, cosa que le había provocado muchísimos problemas en la oficina, al notar que no salía a almorzar e incluso algunas veces no cenaba, por lo que Havoc y Breda solían agarrarlo por los brazos y le obligaban a comer con ellos bajo la excusa de "Eres el de mayor rango acá, y no tenemos intenciones de que una persona a la cual no conocemos nos maneje porque tú no quieres comer"

Se observó en el espejo y tuvo que reconocer su delgadez. Había montones de cicatrices en su cuerpo, unas menos notables que las otras, pero él ya las reconocía todas y sabía porque habían sucedido. Suspiró y se quitó las botas, las cuales cayeron pesadamente en una esquina de la habitación, cuando se enderezó, notó algo extraño.

Cojeaba levemente.

- ¿Qué demonios…? –Susurró, sentándose en la cama y extendiendo sus piernas en la superficie, notando que su pierna de carne y hueso más larga que la de automail, sólo ligeramente más larga, pero aún así provocaba una sensación incómoda- Mañana llamaré a Winry –Murmuró, volviendo a levantarse y quitándose el pantalón, para cambiarlo por uno de pijama.

Estaba más intrigado en ese momento con las cartas que con su leve crecimiento y es que jamás había visto algo así y era increíblemente curioso. Estaba más interesado en descifrar lo que decía que en los cambios de su cuerpo. Se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó, preguntándose inconscientemente como lo estarían pasando en la oficina con Hawkeye de encargada. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y cerró los ojos, conciliando el sueño poco después.

Alphonse era madrugador, siempre lo había sido, excepto cuando recuperó su cuerpo y tuvo que pasar una semana en cama recuperando su fuerza, pero su hábito había vuelto justo después de que fuese declarado como estable.

Suspiró con fastidio al notar que los sándwiches que le había dejado a Edward seguían intactos en la cocina. No lo había llamado por que su concentración era tal que iba a soltar un quedo "si" y hubiese seguido buscando las palabras, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber lo mucho que le intrigaban esas cartas, y se preguntó distraídamente a qué hora se habría acostado a dormir.

Frunció el ceño cuando miró la cocina. Podía cocinar algo para el desayuno, pero había un solo problema… Él no era bueno cocinando, incluso Ed había demostrado que era muchísimo mejor cocinando que él.

Miró alrededor con un gesto de resignación, pensando que era mejor que no inventara nada, ya que no quería terminar envenenando a nadie sólo por su deseo de experimentación que estaba casi seguro que se le había pegado de Ed. Se mordió los labios ante ese pensamiento, divertido.

- ¿Alphonse? –Parpadeó, volteándose y viendo a Roy Mustang en la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido, y Al se preguntó cómo era que había descubierto que era él.

- Si –Contestó, acercándose a él- Buenos días, General.

- Dime Roy, por favor. Recuerda que ya no puedo ejercer como general –El menor notó un pequeño dejo de resentimiento ante esas palabras y sintió una silenciosa lástima por el hombre al que respetaba, pero no podía considerar como alguien cercano.

- Claro –Sonrió, aunque sabía que Roy no podría verlo. Extrañamente, Roy le correspondió la sonrisa.

- ¿Tu hermano sigue durmiendo? –Alphonse asintió inconscientemente, dándose cuenta cinco minutos después de que Roy no podía verlo… Maldición.

- Si –Soltó en un suspiro.

- Es un vago…

- ¿A qué hora termino de traducir todo?

- A las dos… -Alphonse parpadeó.

- ¡Pero son las siete! Sólo habría dormido cinco horas –Frunció el ceño, preocupado por su hermano.

- Lo sé, yo dormí ese tiempo –Aclaró Roy, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas. Al no pudo evitar pensar que casi parecía que no era ciego. No contestó y se dio vuelta, empezando a preparar un poco de café. Por lo menos eso si podía hacerlo, pensó con una sonrisa.

Alfons apareció cuando el café estuvo listo y saludó alegremente a los dos, levantando la mano para evitar que Alphonse se levantara para servirle café, haciéndolo el mismo.

- ¿Y Edward? –Preguntó una vez que se hubo sentado con ellos.

- Aún duerme –Encogió los hombros Roy.

La conversación empezó a tomar trivialidad antes de que Alfons decidiera levantarse para preparar el desayuno, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de Alphonse, el cual sabía que jamás podría preparar algo como el rubio platinado.

Edward no dormía ni mucho menos, al contrario se encontraba desde hace rato metido en la biblioteca, haciendo tan poco ruido que ni el mismo Roy había sido capaz de saber que se encontraba allí, sumándole que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero él no parecía particularmente molesto con la idea de estar allí tan sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Había olvidado por completo que debía llamar a Winry, demasiado interesado en descifrar las cartas como para recordar su cojera, la cual al ser tan leve que al estar sentado y caminar poco no se hacía notable.

Una taza de café humeante junto con un plato con un recién hecho desayuno le hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándose con Roy, el cual se sentó frente a él, frunciendo el ceño.

- Dijiste que iba a ayudarte, acero –Casi gruñó, mientras Edward tomaba el café y le daba un sorbo. Era amargo pero al mismo tiempo dulce, seguramente Al lo había hecho, puesto que sólo él era el único que podía hacer un café así, y le encantaba.

- Lo sé, bastardo –Contestó, tomando una tostada- Igual no he descifrado nada, así que tu enorme ego no debe sentirse herido.

- Por lo menos tengo un ego enorme, sería una desgracia que fuese uno _enano_, ¿no crees? –Contraatacó con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO! –Gritó enojado, levantándose de la silla bruscamente.

- No he dicho eso y lo sabes, acero –Rió calmadamente- Ahora siéntate y vamos a decodificar esto.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, mirándole mal, sabiendo que el bastardo tenía un punto en eso.

- ¿Qué era lo que decían las cartas? –Preguntó y Edward soltó algo inentendible que le hizo entender que estaba comiendo- Por dios acero, traga primero y luego habla.

Edward se sonrojó levemente, pero masticó lentamente, saboreando todo y pensando en que había sido una tontería no cenar por estar tan concentrado en las cartas, puesto que ahora que se daba cuenta estaba muerto de hambre.

Cuando por fin terminó de masticar, le repitió lo que decía en cada carta, y las cejas de Roy se fruncieron en plena concentración, provocando que se viera mucho más centrado que en mucho tiempo. Edward estaba casi seguro que si él era consciente de la forma en la cual su rostro se volvía más atractivo dependiendo de las expresiones, seguramente habría logrado conquistar a más de una mujer de esa forma.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento ¿Qué le importaba a él las conquistas de Mustang? Aunque automáticamente recordó que debido a su ceguera no podría volver a hacer eso, puesto que dudaba que alguna de las mujeres con las cuales frecuentaba salir les gustara la idea de salir con un ex-militar ciego.

- Acero ¿Me estas prestando atención?

Edward se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que no le había prestado atención por meterse en sus pensamientos, pero luego suspiró, negando.

- No, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

- El doce es una fecha –Edward parpadeó, mirándole.

- ¿Una fecha?

- Si, al parecer tiene que ver con el mes, o con el día, incluso con el año.

- Podría ser el mes, puesto que estamos en Diciembre, pero es 1918, así que dudo que tenga que ver con el año.

- Aún no es 12 de Diciembre –Recordó, y Ed frunció el ceño, recordando.

- No falta mucho para esa fecha.

- Lo sé, pero deberíamos seguir descifrándolo antes de llegar a cualquier otra conclusión –Edward estuvo de acuerdo y volvieron a enfrascarse en la investigación la cual pudo haber permanecido en el más estricto silencio, de no ser porque Edward debía decirle sus ideas a Roy y viceversa.

Alphonse se unió poco después, ayudando aun más con la investigación y dejando en evidencia lo inteligente que era, superando a Roy y Edward a pesar de la edad de Mustang y el conocimiento que la puerta le había proporcionado al rubio.

- Vaya… -Murmuró Al leyendo la hoja que habían llenado entre los tres, aún les faltaba un poco más de la mitad, y era de noche. A los tres se les había ido el tiempo y Alfons se había marchado a su casa poco después del desayuno.

- Si, lo sé –Susurró Ed, mirando la hoja también- Parece una profecía de un libro de ciencia ficción.

- Excepto que no es ficción –Acotó Roy, aún pensando- Tengo un leve presentimiento –Los hermanos Elric subieron la cabeza ante eso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Las cartas aparecen y desaparecen –Ambos parpadearon y se miraron.

- ¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó Ed.

- Es sólo una idea, pero creo haber escuchado algo sobre la desaparición de unas cartas en un museo de la ciudad oriental, de las cuales aun se debatía si era una broma o algo real, pero como los escépticos eran más influyentes y los encargados del museo eran personas de edad avanzada, el caso quedo olvidado rápidamente.

Edward frunció el ceño, eso tenía sentido.

- Yo podría buscar información sobre eso en la biblioteca –Alphonse asintió.

- El ge… digo, Roy y yo podríamos avanzar un poco mientras tú vas –Propuso con una sonrisa y Ed miró la hora. Eran las siete, agradablemente la biblioteca cerraba recién a las diez.

Se levantó e inmediatamente notó el cojeo, al igual que Alphonse, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué fue eso?

- Er… nada, nada…

- Estabas caminando irregularmente… ¿Estas cojeando, acero?

Edward maldijo en tres idiomas distintos a Mustang por delatarlo, viendo como Alphonse se levantaba preocupado.

- ¿Llamaste a Winry? Te tendría que hacer otro Automail si éste te está fallando.

- Iba hacerlo pero… lo olvidé –Una gota apareció en su nuca mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Alphonse puso los ojos en blanco, antes de hacer que su hermano se sentara de nuevo.

- Quédate aquí, no iras a ningún lado si estás cojeando, hermano –Reprendió- Llamaré a Winry para avisarle de tu problema –Sin más y dejando una clara sensación de autoridad, salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un muy enfurruñado Edward y a un divertido Roy.

- Eres un bastardo de mierda –Soltó Ed mirándole mal y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Yo? ¿Así me pagas que me preocupe por ti, acero? –Rebatió melodramáticamente.

Edward bufó, sabiendo su tono era una completa actuación, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago ante esas palabras, aunque no le prestó real atención, volviendo a prestarle atención a las cartas.

Alphonse apareció poco después y volvió a sentarse.

- La abuela Pinako y Winry saldrán mañana en la mañana en el primer tren. Llegarán en tres días, en esos días ¡Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa! ¿Entendido? –Miró mal a su hermano, sintiéndose levemente ofendido ante el hecho de que su hermano le hubiese escondido lo de su automail.

Edward soltó algo parecido a un gemido de sufrimiento, inclinándose para golpear su cabeza repetidas veces contra la mesa, provocando una carcajada de Roy, el cual había entendido rápidamente lo que el rubio alquimista hacia.

- ¡Púdrete, hijo de puta! –Bramó Ed, sonrojado por su clara humillación. No se había dado cuenta de que era manejado tan fácilmente por su hermano menor hasta ese momento, lo peor de todo era que le pasaba lo mismo que cuando estaba con su madre y no podía refutarle nada… por eso prefería esconderle las cosas, pero demonios, era su hermano menor, le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo, incluso a veces sentía que lo conocía mejor que él mismo y aunque era reconfortante en algunos momentos, en ese mismo instante era un suplicio.

Pasó un rato antes de que la risa de Roy menguara y Ed decidiera que podía dejar de golpearse la cabeza, antes de volver al trabajo, frunciendo el ceño. Aún era temprano; podrían terminar otra parte de la decodificación de las cartas antes de que tuvieran que irse a la cama. Al dijo algo de ir a buscar algo cenar para los tres y se volvió a quedar solo con Roy. Habían descubierto cómo era la decodificación y ahora era más fácil encontrar la traducción. Miró la hoja y leyó perezosamente lo que decía.

"_En las fronteras del planeta_

_Se obra un milagro inimaginable_

_¿Eres el afortunado o el desafortunado?_

_Pisotea las reglas equivalentes…"_

Frunció el ceño ante eso ultimo ¿Pisotear las reglas equivalentes? Eso era imposible, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente el automail de su brazo derecho. Suspiró antes de que Al entrase con una bandeja con unos cuantos sándwiches, tres vasos y una gran jarra lleno de lo que parecía ser limonada.

- Comamos algo antes de seguir ¿Si? –Pidió, casi lanzándole un emparedado a su hermano, el cual no tuvo reservas en darle una generosa mordida, sin darse cuenta que era escrutado por la mirada de su hermano menor .

- Creo que tu brazo también ha crecido –Dijo de pronto agarrando su brazo y lo extendió, para confusión del mayor.

- ¿Mi brazo? –Soltó, mirándolo igualmente, no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la leve sensación de que también había crecido ¿Qué estaba pasándole?- Bah, Al. Me interesa más terminar esto que hablar de cómo mi brazo y pierna han crecido, en serio.

Al frunció el ceño, pero asintió, y luego de comer, dejaron la bandeja olvidada encima de unos cuantos libros, y volvieron a lanzarse a decodificar lo que quedaba en las cartas.

Ninguno pensó que tardarían dos días más en terminar, comiendo mal y quedándose dormidos en la biblioteca, Ed empezaba a pensar que el tiempo en el cual no se había dedicado a algo tan obsesivamente le pasaba factura, ya que su cuerpo empezaba a doler completamente.

Observó alrededor, notando que Al estaba desparramado cómodamente en el sillón, Mustang estaba sentado en un sillón de un solo puesto, se veía más incomodo pero tenía una expresión serena mientras dormía. Se estiró, estremeciéndose ante el dolor que sintió todo su cuerpo por lo que el calificó que eran calambres y tomó la hoja, restregándose uno de los ojos perezosamente para aclarar su vista.

Quizás debía empezar a usar lentes.

"_En las fronteras del planeta_

_Se obra un milagro inimaginable_

_¿Eres el afortunado o el desafortunado?_

_Pisotea las reglas equivalentes_

_El fin del mundo te espera_

_Abre las puertas y se evaluado_

_¿Eres digno? ¿Eres indigno?_

_No puedes mirar atrás_

_Una gran oportunidad esta frente a ti_

_Pero nada es fácil_

_¿Serás capaz de seguir sin mirar hacia atrás?_

_El doce se acerca, apresúrate"_

Bufó. Doce de nuevo ¿Qué tenia de especial ese número? Era el único número que salía en toda la maldita decodificación y al parecer era extremadamente importante.

- ¿Hermano? –Escuchó la voz rasposa de Al llamándolo y lo observó. Llevaba una sábana encima y caía por sus hombros, dando la apariencia de una camisa y haciendo ver a su hermano como un niño pequeño que recién se despertaba. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

- Al –Contestó con una sonrisa, viendo como se estiraba, haciendo que pensara irremediablemente en un gato. Estaba casi seguro que a Al no le dolía la espalda ni el… cuerpo entero, maldición ¿Tan oxidado estaba?

- ¿Has entendido algo de lo que dice allí? –Preguntó, levantándose y acercándose. Edward negó al tiempo que Al se sentaba a su lado, tomando la hoja y leyendo varias veces lo que decía en la hoja, con una mirada de concentración.

Edward miró a Mustang, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba despierto, en especial por que se estaba enderezándose poco a poco. Se preguntó si sentiría deseos de abrir los ojos y saber que no vería nada, se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento, imaginando la desesperación que le causaría a él día a día darse cuenta que no podía ver.

- Buenos días, Mustang –Soltó cordialmente, a lo que el pelinegro volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba él e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Iba decir algo más, pero el timbre sonó, pensó en levantase, pero Al puso una mano en su hombro y negó, provocándole un gesto ¿Aun iba a seguir con eso de no dejarlo moverse? Estaba algo… bueno, no algo, muy cojo, pero estar sentado era realmente molesto.

Observó que su hermano desaparecía por la puerta y suspiró, resignado.

Alphonse caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta, bostezando. Antes de abrir la puerta miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las doce, pero no se escandalizó, aquel día se habían acostado a dormir aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana.

Frunció el ceño, pensando que la obsesión por esas cartas se le había pegado a él también.

El timbre sonó otra vez y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ya voy! –Se preguntó si era Hawkeye, pero cuando abrió la puerta, un flash de una cámara fotográfica lo dejo ciego momentáneamente.

Detrás de esa cámara, un Maes Hughes le sonreía ampliamente.

**Continuara.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Antecedentes

**Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren,** NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola

**Esto es un UA, es decir, UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran

**La pareja principal,**Es RoyEd, aunque puede cambiar a EdRoy y tener tonos de otras parejas

**En este fic habrá Lemmon**, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de **género acción, fantasía, suspenso y algo de romance**

**ELPDFDM**

**En las puertas del fin del mundo.**

Capítulo 3: Antecedentes.

Alphonse tuvo que parpadear tres veces antes de poder ver otra vez, escuchando como Gracia reprendía levemente a Maes por casi dejarlo ciego, antes de que ella le sonriera y le contemplara por un rato, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo con una pequeña duda.

- ¿Alphonse? –Susurró, ladeando la cabeza suavemente, antes de que el chico, que se había quedado paralizado al encontrarse con ambos, asintiera temblorosamente y se dejara envolver en el abrazo de la mujer, el cual correspondió- Estoy tan feliz de verte… -Murmuró bajito la mujer, como si fuese a llorar.

- Gracia… -Murmuró Al, acariciando el cabello corto de la mujer. Había extrañado de sobremanera a la familia Hughes, la cual fue trasladada a Xing como ayudantes a los embajadores de Amestris en el otro país. Luego de eso impidieron algún contacto entre ellos y la situación que se manejaba en Ciudad Central y ya llevaban casi dos años sin verlos.

Maes sonreía ampliamente mirando la escena. Alguna vez había escuchado a Roy diciendo algo sobre que los hermanos Elric consideraban a Gracia y a él como figuras paternas perdidas, aunque él no lo creyó al principio, ver como Alphonse abrazaba a su esposa era casi una revelación.

- ¿Al? –Se escucho al lado de Maes. Una niña con el mismo cabello de Gracia atado con una media cola le observaba- ¿Hermano? –Parpadeó, tratando de recordarlo.

Al se soltó del abrazo de Gracia y se arrodillo frente a la niña, antes de asentir.

- Estas muy grande, Elysia… -La niña sonrió alagada por eso, y toco la cara de Al con suavidad, palpándola y frunciendo el entrecejo sin decir nada por un momento, antes de ladear la cabeza.

- ¡Por fin puedo verte fuera de la armadura, hermano! –Soltó maravillada, saltando a sus brazos, para risa de ambos padres- ¡Eres muy guapo! –Aseguró, provocando la leve risa de Al ante la declaración, además de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Al? –Se escucho que alguien llamaba desde la biblioteca. Ed seguramente estaba preocupado por la tardanza de su hermano. Maes miró a Alphonse.

- Al… ¿Qué hacen en la casa de Roy?

Aquello fue como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría. Se tenso, provocando la sospecha del hombre, al tiempo que el recordaba que Maes no sabía sobre la ceguera de Roy.

- ¿Al? –Volvió a llamar Maes. Él suspiro.

- Seria mejor que me sigan y perdonen el desastre que verán –Pidió con una intranquilidad que no era suya, incluso su tono de voz era distinto. No quería ser la persona que le mostrara a su cuasi padre.

El matrimonio Hughes se miró entre sí, antes de asentir y seguir a Alphonse, aunque Elysia se había adelantado, sabiendo que se encontraban en la biblioteca ya que era la única habitación abierta.

- ¿Oh? ¿Elysia? –Soltó un perplejo Edward Elric, mientras la niña sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Hermano! –Casi chilló, saltando a sus brazos. Ed no tuvo problemas en cargarla en su regazo, sonriéndole.

- Vaya, es una sorpresa verte… -Iba a continuar, hasta que vio a Maes y Gracia Hughes pasar por la puerta y se paralizo, volteando el rostro con tanta violencia que le termino doliendo el cuello, solo para observar a un claramente paralizado Roy Mustang y volver a ver a Maes, quien no tardo mucho en entender la situación.

Pronto el ambiente cambio y se volvió casi intolerablemente pesado, tanto así que la misma Elysia, ignorante a lo que sucedía, quería huir de allí, pero permaneció solemne en las piernas de Ed.

- Roy… -Susurró Gracia, quien fue la primera que rompió la molesta situación, acercándose y abrazándolo. Mustang vacilo levemente antes de corresponder el abrazo. Edward no pudo evitar pensar que daría su brazo izquierdo solo para saber que pasaba por la cabeza del alquimista de fuego.

- Gracia, tanto tiempo… -Soltó Roy con voz amortiguada, como si estuviese controlando demasiados pensamientos caóticos, y no es que estuviera muy alejado de la realidad dicho pensamiento.

Maes permanecía en el marco de la puerta y Al parecía particularmente ansioso y preocupado por él, quien no parecía reaccionar, o más bien aceptar la condición de quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Gracia parecía querer ayudar, pero sus intentos no parecían ser suficientes, puesto que cada vez el ambiente se ponía más y más pesado.

Tan pesado que Edward no pudo soportarlo mucho.

- Argh, ya basta ¿Si? ¡Este ambiente es tan pesado que hasta Elysia se siente incómoda! ¿Por qué no mejor… no sé, vamos a otra parte a explicarlo mejor? –Frunció el ceño, esperando que alguien reaccionara.

Por suerte, Maes asintió levemente, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala. Roy se levantó de un salto, siendo ayudado por Gracia, aunque él levantó la mano para que no lo hiciera, recordaba perfectamente el camino y odiaba sentir que dependía de los demás, aunque actualmente dependía casi por completo de los hermanos Elric.

Edward se levanto y noto que había unos tres o cuatro centímetros de distancia entre su automail y el suelo. Miro alarmado a Alphonse, quien también lo noto y se acerco.

- ¿Por qué demonios…? –El sonido de la puerta los confundió a todos y Al ahogo la exclamación de hastió ¿No podían dejarlos en paz por un momento o qué?

Iba a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de pronto recordó que Maes estaba cerca de ella.

- ¡Señor Hughes! –Escucharon gritar a una muy sorprendida Winry. Ambos hermanos se vieron y gimieron.

¿No podía ponerse peor?

**ELPDFDM**

Y se puso peor. Pinako dictamino que la situación de Edward era más importante que aclararle a Maes que había sucedido con su mejor amigo y no podía hacerse al mismo tiempo ya que Edward era el único de los presentes que había presenciado todo consientes, ya que tanto Al como Roy habían estado inconscientes mientras se desarrollaba las partes claves de todo.

Así que ahora Edward se encontraba vergonzosamente sentado en medio de la sala de estar, siendo observado minuciosamente por las dos mujeres mecánicas.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto que notas la cojera? –Preguntó Winry, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Desde hace… como tres días, pero lo note en la madrugada, así que seguramente empezó a suceder mientras me encontraba traduciendo algunas cosas –Explicó resuelto. Pinako frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Creciste cuatro centímetros en cuatro días? –Preguntó, luego de haber medido la distancia entre el miembro normal y el automail- Eso no es normal- ¿Algún otro síntoma?

- Pues… me ha dolido todo el cuerpo, no sé si tiene algo que ver… -Winry y su abuela se observaron.

- Ed, eso pasa cuando el cuerpo empieza a sufrir un cambio de altura muy brusco. Recuerda que en cuatro años no creciste absolutamente nada y de pronto creciste cuatro centímetros en cuatro días… tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado, ni siquiera para una persona es normal ese crecimiento.

El sonido de Pinako cerrando su caja de herramientas casi crispó a Edward.

- No podemos hacer nada hasta que dejes de crecer –Se excusó, y Ed se sintió mareado.

- ¿Debo cojear hasta que deje de crecer?

- No –Se sintió aliviado, pero la sonrisa de Pinako no significaba nada bueno- Tendrás que permanecer acostado en la cama hasta que dejes de crecer. No podemos permitirnos que uses un automail que no se adecua a la altura de tu cuerpo, podría provocarte problemas cuando te coloquemos un automail del tamaño indicado.

- Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en hacerme los nuevos automail luego de que deje de crecer? –Ok, eso era una verdadera pesadilla.

- Un mes cada uno –Edward perdió el color de su rostro al escuchar eso ¿¡UN MES SIN PODER CAMINAR NI USAR SU BRAZO DERECHO? Ni siquiera pudo escuchar la risa maligna de las dos mujeres, dándole a entender que era mentira.

**ELPDFDM**

Alphonse rió cuando entro a la cocina después de mirar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su hermano, aunque el recordaba que las mujeres habían tardado una semana o algo así en hacerle otro brazo y otra pierna, de forma que dudaba seriamente de que fueran a tardar un mes en una sola parte.

Miró la situación en la cocina. Tensa, Maes seguía sin ver a Roy, mientras que Gracia preparaba algo de almorzar con ayuda de Elysia, puesto que mientras trasladaban las cosas de mano su antigua casa, no les había dado tiempo de almorzar y ellos tampoco habían almorzado, se acababan de despertar, después de todo.

Le sonrió a Gracia y le pregunto si podía ayudarla en algo, pero ella se negó, asegurando que la ayuda de Elysia estaba perfecta. Le correspondió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia los dos hombres sentados en la mesa.

Roy parecía imperturbable, su expresión corporal era bastante resuelta y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, aunque Al sabia que de no estar ciego, miraría a cualquier parte menos al frente, donde se encontraba un Maes realmente tenso, discrepando totalmente con su habitual apariencia relajada y bonachona, mirando a Roy fijamente con las cejas profundamente fruncidas, como si lo examinara minuciosamente, pero no podía encontrar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba buscando.

Quizás algún indicio de que era una broma, o algo así.

Edward entró junto con Pinako y Winry poco después. Tenía una pierna de repuesto que Winry había metido ocasionalmente en su equipaje y era apenas un centímetro más largo que su pierna, así que podía caminar con normalidad hasta que empezara a crecer de nuevo. Su brazo era lo único que no se había cambiado, pero por ahora no era una real molestia, mas cuando le quitasen la pierna su brazo también se iría.

- ¿Van a almorzar también? –Preguntó amablemente Gracia, mirando a las otras dos mujeres.

- Oh… No, gracias –Contestó cortésmente Winry- Tuvimos tiempo de hacerlo en el tren –Sonrió- Peo gracias por la invitación, la próxima vez, supongo.

Gracia asintió, mientras la pequeña Elysia se encargaba de buscar platos para los que iban a comer.

- Pff… que ambiente más pesado –Se quejó repentinamente Ed, sentándose inconscientemente junto a Roy, así como tampoco notó el brillo de sospecha en la mirada de Maes.

- ¿Nos contaras por fin todo? –Preguntó Al tranquilamente, sentándose a su lado. Su hermano no había querido decir palabra sobre lo que había sucedido mientras el recuperaba su cuerpo y Mustang estaba inconsciente debido al círculo que le había quitado la vista.

Ed encogió los hombros suavemente, suspirando.

- Es… tremendamente confuso –Susurró, frunciendo el ceño, como rememorando lo que había sucedido- Luego de que Mustang fue empujado hacia el circulo de transmutación que hicieron los homúnculos y yo activase el circulo que me ayudo a acabar con ellos, hubo una explosión, había gritos, sonidos extraños, se sentía la energía de la alquimia donde no debía haberlo, incluso había llamaradas y escuchaba demasiadas voces, aunque no había casi nadie allí.

**ELPDFDM**

_Colapsé, intentando mantenerme consciente, aunque al parecer esa confusión estaba técnicamente dedicada a dejar a todos los seres que se encontraban allí indefensos. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que no podía observar casi nada, solo un brazo realmente delgado, que poco después descubrí que era Al, unos extraños charcos de agua roja que se iban evaporando como si las temperaturas fueran demasiado altas, pero no era así o por lo menos a mi me lo parecía._

_Traté de incorporarme pero cuando me apoye de mis brazos para poder tomar impulso y por lo menos quedar de rodillas, pero no pude. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y casi vomité, luego me di cuenta de que tenía el brazo herido y una de las manchas rojas que no se habían evaporado era mi propia sangre._

_Me deje caer en el suelo de nuevo y vi a mi alrededor, había pisadas de botas y me di cuenta que los militares acababan de entrar. Escuche a Havoc llamándome, pero yo apenas podía permanecer consciente y moverme un poco. Miré alrededor y vi una masa de luz con una forma grotescamente humana y una sonrisa macabra, me estremecí al darme cuenta de que era el ser que se encontraba en la puerta y aun poseía mi brazo y mi pierna._

**ELPDFDM**

Edward se estremeció profundamente luego de eso, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrirlos luego de un rato, mirando sus manos como si fuese algo maravilloso.

- Esa cosa me observo... Tenía los ojos de Mustang, pero eran solo los ojos, no tenía parpados ni nada más. Susurró algo pero no lo entendí, luego me quede inconsciente –El lugar se quedo en silencio, incluso la propia Elysia parecía trastornada con la historia. Luego de un rato, Ed pareció tomar fuerzas de nuevo- Creo que el circulo que le quito la vista a Mustang se mezclo con la alquimia de mi circulo y abrió la puerta… Como los homúnculos tienen como núcleo la piedra filosofal, se llevo todas las almas que la conforman y los mató… Pero aun no comprendo por qué se llevó los ojos de Mustang –Lo miró con desdén antes de volver a bajar la mirada.

- Luego, cuando despertamos –Continuó Alphonse, solemnemente- Yo estaba extremadamente débil, mi cuerpo tenía el desarrollo común de un chico de mi edad, pero mi cuerpo estaba exageradamente delgado, falto de nutrientes y de muchas cosas. Mis defensas eran tan bajas que si pescaba un simple resfriado hubiese podido morir porque mi sistema inmunológico estaba destruido de tal forma que pareciera que no existiera.

- A pesar de mi conexión con Al, no pude evitar nada de eso –Soltó Ed de pronto- Se suponía que mi cuerpo dividía mi crecimiento y alimentación con el de Al, pero al parecer lo que más se compartió con él fue mi crecimiento porque mi cambio de voz se desarrollo muy tardíamente, en cambio cuando Al por fin tuvo energías suficientes para hablar, ya ese cambio se había obrado en él y al parecer hace muchísimo tiempo.

- En cuanto a mí, traté de mantener todo en su lugar el mayor tiempo posible –De pronto Roy se unió a la historia- Al principio pensé que mi vista estaba cansada como consecuencia de lo sucedido en aquel lugar, pero paulatinamente fui quedándome mas y mas ciego. Era como un foco dañado, a veces veía, a veces no y de pronto no podía ver más, era como si la puerta de la que hablaba Edward estuviese considerando si dejarme ciego o devolverme mis ojos. Como ya ven, se decidió por lo primero –Soltó con ironía.

Maes lo observó fijamente, casi podía pensar que todos estaban esperando su reacción, excepto Edward que parecía un meditabundo observando sus manos, casi reviviendo una y otra vez lo que había sucedido aquel momento, extrañamente apagado y afectado.

Todos fijaron la vista en Maes cuando este se levanto, aun con su expresión neutra y… abrazo a Roy, el cual no se lo esperaba y casi se cae al suelo.

- ¡AHHH! ¡Me hubiese encantado estar allí! –Sollozó el hombre y todo el lugar se sumo en una silenciosa vergüenza que derivo a risas, aligerando la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Bien ¿Quién quiere almorzar? –La voz de gracia fue recibida con sonidos de aceptación y entusiasmo, en especial por Al, quien siempre había añorado comer algo preparado por ella.

- Hermano, ¿Me levantas? –Preguntó Elysia mirando a Ed, el cual la miró y sonrió, asintiendo y ganándose un chillido de felicidad por parte de la niña que fue brevemente elevada y colocada en sus piernas, a pesar de que Gracia le reprendió ya que se le haría más difícil a Edward comer.

- No te preocupes Gracia, no tengo hambre –La mirada que le dedico su hermano le hizo soltar una risita suave, mientras abría la boca para justiciarse.

- No Ed –Cortó Alphonse, seguido de una risita floja proveniente de Roy, sabiendo bien lo que iba a suceder.

- Cállate –Gruñó, sabiendo que no podía maldecirlo frente a la pequeña Elysia y suspiró, mirando a Gracia- Esta bien, si comeré –Gracia le sonrió y se apresuro a buscarle un plato para servirle. Por alguna extraña razón, sabia donde estaba todas las cosas de la cocina.

Ignoró el pequeño pellizco de una extraña sensación que no supo descifrar, sumado al pensamiento de que al parecer no era la primera vez que Gracia venia a la casa de Mustang a cocinar y empezó a jugar con la pequeña niña, la cual estaba extasiada por poder estar con los hermanos Elric de nuevo, puesto que había visto un monto de fotos de ellos de cuando era más pequeña y siempre había añorado verlo de nuevo.

El almuerzo pasó rápida y amenamente, Maes había vuelto a su personalidad común y luego de comer empezó a tomarle fotos a todo el mundo, especialmente a Pinako y Al, bajo la excusa de que tenía muy pocas fotos de ellos dos y debía colocar la cantidad suficiente en sus álbumes, para vergüenza de Al y exasperación de la anciana.

La risa de Ed ante un comentario particularmente filoso por parte de Pinako le hizo notar a Roy que por fin el chico estaba de buen humor de nuevo, ya que había notado que había estado apagado desde que acabo la historia y poco después de que terminaron de almorzar.

Se sintió aliviado, aunque por alguna razón trato de convencerse de que no era así.

**ELPDFDM**

Luego de un rato de tortura para Al y Pinako, Ed llamó a Maes para pedirle un favor. Al parecer Roy entendió inmediatamente lo que le iba a decir a Maes por que se levantó, empezando a caminar hacia la biblioteca, siendo seguido por los hermanos Elric y por Hughes, mientras que las tres mujeres y la pequeña Elysia se quedaron charlando amenamente tomando café y discutiendo donde podrían quedarse las Rockbell, ya que ellas no habían tomado en cuenta el alojamiento cuando se habían subido al tren.

Maes observó el caótico lugar que se había vuelto la pulcra biblioteca de Roy; había libros por todas partes, hojas desparramadas alrededor de la mesa, la chimenea crepitaba agónicamente y había unas mantas en los dos únicos sillones que había en la habitación.

Miró a los tres alquimistas con una ceja encarada, antes de que Edward se acercara y le diera la hoja donde estaba la profecía. Roy se sentó en el sillón en el cual había dormido hasta hacia poco, Alphonse hizo lo mismo y Ed se sentó a su lado. Maes se terminó sentando en el que había sido el lugar de descanso de Ed, dándose cuenta de lo importante que parecía ser aquella simple hoja.

Les tomo aproximadamente media hora en explicarle todo, por suerte Maes era un oyente maravilloso, preguntando solo cosas que los tres habían olvidado explicar y sin provocar que repitieran todo una y otra vez. Cuando terminaron de explicar, él se quedo con una expresión pensativa, digiriendo lo que se le acababa de contar.

- Te contamos esto porque necesitamos ayuda –Resolvió Ed, mirándolo- Eres mejor que nosotros investigando y ahora que has sido restituido a tu anterior puesto en central tienes más alcance –Encogió los hombros- Además, no puedo salir de acá, Winry me ahorca antes de verme saliendo con estos automail –Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

- Creemos que no es la primera vez que aparecen estas cartas –Siguió Roy y Al señaló las cartas en la mesa. Maes se volteó tan rápido que la silla casi se cae- Si es verdad que las cartas han aparecido antes, entonces la profecía podría ser real –Maes asintió, entendiendo.

- No te pedimos que lo hagas ahora –Dijo de pronto Ed, mirándolo- Sabemos que acabas de llegar de Xing y que quieres establecerte y tomar más normalidad. Pero te lo pedimos porque… -Bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco- No quiero lidiar con llaves inglesas.

Roy rió y Ed le mando una mirada asesina que el otro alquimista pareció notar, ya que su risa se volvió más alta. Parecía realmente divertido con la situación de inutilidad de Edward, aunque el estuviese sufriendo de lo mismo.

Maes asintió, tomando una de las cartas en sus manos. Era ligeramente pesada, casi el peso de una sandia relativamente grande y dedujo que las demás debían pesar lo mismo.

Casi como si fuese una enfermedad o algo parecido, la inminente curiosidad le envolvió, casi deseando poder ir en ese mismo momento a la biblioteca y buscar información sobre esas cartas, aunque no esperaba encontrar mucho. De pronto una duda le asaltó.

- ¿Qué harán cuando descubran la veracidad de estas cartas? –Preguntó de pronto y todos se miraron entre sí. No habían pensado en eso.

- No… no lo sabemos –Dijo de pronto Ed, haciendo una mueca- Solo empecé a traducirlo porque el Fuhrer me lo dio… pero con el tiempo termine obsesionándome con ello –De pronto hizo un gesto de terror y todos le miraron- ¡Hawkeye debe tenerlos a todos sufriendo! –Los tres hombres restantes se quedaron en silencio, antes de que la risa inundara el lugar ante el pensamiento de la mayor torturando a Havoc, Breda, Fuery y Falman mientras Edward estaba ausente.

- ¿Ahora estas a cargo de la oficina? –Preguntó de pronto Hughes, sorprendido. Ed asintió- ¿Sabes hacer papeleo? –Edward rió bajito.

- Al principio no, era una pesadilla –Admitió- Por suerte Hawkeye tuvo la paciencia suficiente como para explicarme… No entiendo porque se le hacía tanto a Mustang.

- Jacqueline… -Murmuró Roy, a lo que los demás rieron.

- ¡Eres un militar, no un Casanova! –Reprendió en broma Ed, aunque luego se detuvo. Ya no más "Es"… sino "Era". Se le revolvió el estomago ante se pensamiento, tratando de ignorar lo horrible que se le hacía.

- Bueno… ¿Irán a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elysia? –Preguntó Maes con los ojos deslumbrantes- ¡Mi niña cumple ya 8 años! –De pronto parpadeó- ¿No cumples año el mismo día, Ed?

- ¿Yo? –Soltó de pronto Ed- Oh… si.

- ¿Lo habías olvidado, hermano? –Preguntó Al, sintiendo deseos de darse un golpe en la frente ante lo descuidado de su hermano.

- Er… ¿Si?

- ¡Hermano!

La risa de Maes y Roy ahogo los reproches del menor de los Elric.

**ELPDFDM**

- Ya no puedes usar más esa pierna –Dictaminó Pinako al tercer día.

- ¿Eh? –Edward se horrorizó.

- has crecido unos impresionantes cuatro centímetros –Encogió los hombros- Empezaras a cojear si sigues usándolo.

- ¡Pero si no la tengo no podre caminar!

- Lo sé –La voz resuelta de Pinako fue casi desconcertante para él.

- ¡Nooo! –Sollozó cuando Winry aprovecho la distracción para quitarle la prótesis. Genial, ahora estaba inválido.

- No te preocupes, seguro dejaras de crecer antes del cumpleaños de Elysia –Sonrió Winry.

- ¿A mí que me importa estar para su cumpleaños? ¡Me siento inútil sin mi brazo ni pierna! –Lloriqueó.

- Bienvenido al club, acero –Ed levantó la mirada y se encontró con Roy, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago por lo que acababa de decir e ignorando una vocecilla que decía que se veía increíblemente bien con esa camisa morado oscuro.

- Hm… Bastardo –Soltó como respuesta, enfurruñado.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Hughes esta aquí! –Edward miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto, donde estaba confinado por tiempo indefinido, por la cual pasaron Al y Maes poco después. Al se veía mucho más saludable últimamente; Inconscientemente pensó que Winry tenía algo que ver con eso.

- Aquí está –Sonrió Maes, colocando un montón de papeles en la cama donde Ed se encontraba sentado- Es… sorprendente –Roy se sentó justo al lado de Edward, quien no pareció prestarle atención a eso, mientras tomaba los documentos con su única mano disponible.

- Son recortes de periódicos –Susurró, leyendo. Todos eran robos en distintos lugares de Amestris, todos en museos, fechas distintas, personas distintas el mismo formato de robo: Una simple desaparición, sin huellas, sin forzar las entradas, ni nada.

- Exacto. No hay reportes sobre las cartas en ninguna de los museos mencionados allí, pero todos describen exactamente las cartas que ustedes tienen, es como si se hubiesen desvanecido para que pudiesen aparecer de nuevo sin pensar que han sido abandonadas por su ladrón.

- ¿Cada cuanto tiempo sucedió eso? –Preguntó Roy.

- Cada doce años.

Roy y Ed se tensaron, sorprendidos. Ambos habían sentido que el número doce de la profecía era importante y ahora eso lo ratificaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la última persona que estuvo a cargo de la investigación sobre la desaparición de las cartas?

- Tenía 59 años, murió hace tres años por un ataque del corazón. Sus ayudantes murieron en el levantamiento de Liore, donde fueron reclutados todos a pesar de que no era su sector, al parecer hubo una confusión de papeles y salían como reclutados de otro sector –Explicó Maes- También busque sobre los demás encargados –Le paso a Ed otros papeles, todos eran certificados de fallecimiento que tenían en la milicia sobre los militantes que habían trabajado para ellos.

- Todos murieron antes de que pasaran 12 años –Susurró Ed, levemente espantado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esas cartas tienen una maldición que asesina a las personas que investigaron sobre esto? –Preguntó Roy y frunció el ceño

- No a todos –Buscó entre los papeles- Clarette Mondey fue quien encontró tres de las cuatro cartas y las envió al museo hace doce años –Frunció el ceño- Ella tenía 20 años en ese entonces. Es la actual esposa del Fuhrer.

Edward parpadeó perplejo.

- Acaso… ¿Acaso el Fuhrer me dio eso con la fe de que muriera

- No saques conclusiones apresuradas, acero –Se apresuro a aclarar Roy, inclinándose más a él- Existe la posibilidad de que él no sepa nada de los efectos secundarios de esto.

- Es cierto, Ed –Dijo Maes- Clarette solo conoció al encargado de la investigación el cual murió de una forma completamente convincente, no existe la posibilidad de que te hayan dado las cartas a posta.

Edward observó a los dos hombres, y luego notó que Al se encontraba leyendo los artículos ávidamente con un cuaderno en su regazo y trazaba algo dentro de este conforme seguía leyendo.

- ¿Al? –Llamó, curioso y el chico levantó la mirada.

- Estos artículos tienen coordenadas –Musitó rápidamente volviendo a su trabajo, dejando perplejo a Ed, Maes y Roy.

- ¿Cómo así…?

- Sr. Hughes ¿Tiene un mapa de Amestris? –Preguntó amablemente Al.

- No, lo siento, no…

- Yo tengo un mapa de todo el continente –Soltó de pronto Roy.

- ¡Yo lo…! Uh, no, olvídenlo –Ed se derritió de la decepción al recordar que no podía moverse.

- Ven, dime donde esta –Pidió Maes a Roy, quien se levantó y acompañó a Hughes, rozándose sin querer con Ed cuando se enderezaba y provocándole un curioso cosquilleo en la espalda a Ed, el cual procuro olvidarlo como podía.

- Déjame ver –Pidió, acercándose a Al y evitando mirar al alquimista de fuego.

Ignorando que él había sentido lo mismo.

**ELPDFDM**

Maes y Roy volvieron un rato después con un gran mapa de todo el continente, el cual mostraba el mapa de una decena de países además de Amestris y los hermanos Elric casi se abalanzaron a al mapa, calculando las coordenadas mentalmente de una forma formidable.

- Lo encontré –Soltó de pronto Edward, tomando un plumón y trazando una línea recta desde ciudad central hasta… Xing.

- ¿Xing? –Parpadeó Edward, ladeando la cabeza- ¿Qué habrá en Xing? –Alphonse negó con la cabeza, dejando entrever que él no entendía tampoco.

- Supongo que yendo es la única forma que se puede descubrir –Dijo Al.

- Bueno, Xing es realmente grande, así que se tardaran un poco. Además en un lugar rico en leyendas e historias fantásticas, asique el material se les duplica –Acotó Maes.

- Hablando de otra cosa –Cambió el tema Roy- Si rayaste mi mapa, acero, espero que me regales otro lo más pronto que puedas –Ed observó con horror que el mapa de Mustang tenía una gigante raya negra que trazaba el camino entre central y Xing.

Gimió con horror, y los demás rieron.

**ELPDFDM**

Próximo Capitulo: Cumpleaños.

Notas de la autora: Oh si, he vuelto. Ósea, en realidad este capitulo junto con los que pondré casi amontonados ya los tenía completamente listos desde hace tiempo. Pero luego de que publiqué aquí, mi inspiración empezó a morir y es ahora que esta con vida. Subiré los capítulos que faltan con una distancia de 2 dias, por lo que nos veremos el Viernes ¡Ahora si!


	5. Capitulo 4: Cumpleaños

**Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren,** NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola

**Esto es un UA, es decir, UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran

**La pareja principal, **Es RoyEd, aunque puede cambiar a EdRoy y tener tonos de otras parejas

**En este fic habrá Lemmon**, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de **género acción, fantasía, suspenso y algo de romance**

**En las puertas del fin del mundo.**

Capitulo 4: Cumpleaños.

El estado trágico de Ed por no poder moverse era casi cómico. A cambio obligaba a Winry y Alphonse a pasar tiempo con él, ya que de otra forma le daba un ataque por el ocio por el cual sufría, llegando incluso al extremo de dibujar todos los círculos de transmutación que había usado y desglosar todos los añadidos que tenía, además de una extensa explicación sobre para que servía y sus ventajas y desventajas.

Cuando empezó a entrevistar a Roy para hacer lo mismo con el circulo de fuego, Alphonse puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a buscar una forma para que su hermano dejara de aburrirse de esa forma, aunque seguramente si hacia un libro con esa información será extremadamente útil para el inicio de aprendizaje, pero ¡No era el punto que su hermano lo hiciera por que se aburría!

Pero pronto descubrió que Roy se le había adelantado, ya que la supuesta entrevista se convirtió en una discusión fluida y amena que continuo por los días siguientes, con algunos gritos y discusiones principalmente por parte de Ed, pero claramente ambos se acostumbraban rápidamente al otro.

- M-maldición –Susurró un día mientras se encontraba boca abajo con su única mano en su espalda. Tenía un gesto de profunda molestia.

- ¿Hermano? –Llamó Al mientras se sentaba en la cama, pasando una mano por su espalda dulcemente, preocupado por su expresión.

- Estoy bien Al… solo me duele mucho el cuerpo, pero Pinako y Winry dijeron que era normal –Le sonrió a su hermano con suavidad, antes de cerrar los ojos- Estaba pensando en ir a Xing…

- ¿Ir a Xing? ¿Por lo de la profecía? –El asentimiento leve de Ed se lo confirmo- Bueno, a mí también me dio una casi insana curiosidad –Admitió con una sonrisa avergonzada- Pero ¿Por qué ir allí?

Edward se mordió el labio. No lo sabía, quería ir y tenía la leve impresión de que era por Mustang. Joder, no soportaba verlo y saber que jamás podría volver a ver, que ya no sería su jefe excesivamente molesto… que jamás volvería a ver sus ojos azul oscuro, como el cielo en la noche.

- "Yo… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?" –Pensó para sí mismo, sonrojándose con fuerza y escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, mortificado ante el pensamiento. Al le miró confundido antes de que Winry entrara con una cinta medidora.

Era un método bastante… simple y hasta vulgar el medir su tamaño con esa cinta, pero Edward no poseía ninguna clase de equilibrio sin su brazo ni su pierna, así que no podía estar de pie para ser medido de forma normal, de forma que tenían que hacerlo mientras estaba acostado.

- ¡Ed! –Canturreó Winry, mientras este se ponía rígido, cosa que le ayudaba a la rubia a medirlo, aunque en realidad las razones por las cuales el se había puesto rígido eran otras- A ver… -Murmuró ella midiendo con ayuda de Alphonse y quedándose perpleja cuando termino, al igual que Al cuando le mostro la altura.

Pinako y Maes habían sido los que median a Ed los últimos días y jamás dijeron la altura actual de Edward, así que ahora que ahora que lo descubrían los chicos estaban perplejos

- ¿Qué? –Dijo Ed, confundido por el silencio repentino entre su hermano y amiga de la infancia.

- Mides 1.75 –Soltó sorprendida Winry. Ella misma media 1.65, mientras que Al media 1.73, jamás imaginaria que Ed les superaría en… 15 días.

- ¿Qué? –Susurró perplejo- … Oh… ¿QUÉ? –Se volteó y miro a Winry en busca de algo que le dijera que era una broma, pero no encontró nada de eso, su hermano y ella se miraban casi con espanto y ¿Por qué no? Él también estaba algo asustado por el monumental cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya… -Pinako entraba en ese momento con una sonrisa satisfecha observando la altura que Winry había medido- Ya has dejado de crecer, ayer medias lo mismo –Ed no reaccionó, todavía asimilándolo.

Era alto… ¡ERA ALTO!

- Bien, ahora podemos iniciar a hacerte los automail –Sonrió Pinako, quitándole la cinta medidora para así medir el largo de su pierna normal y de su brazo, anotándolo todo en una libretita que nadie sabe de dónde saco. Luego miró a Winry y ambas salieron de la habitación hacia la que habían tomado como taller, para iniciar a hacer los dos miembros mecánicos.

- No puedo creerlo… -Soltó Edward luego de un rato, casi como un tartamudeo- ¡Crecí! –Alphonse rió, divertido, aunque en el fondo entendía por qué sucedía; durante todo el tiempo que su cuerpo estuvo en la puerta el de Ed no creció, así que ahora, cercano a los 21*, la edad en la que el cuerpo dejaba de crecer y ahora su cuerpo debía apresurarse en crecer.

- Tienes la misma altura de… -Calló, sabiendo que iba a decir algo estúpido.

- ¿De quién…? Oh… -Frunció el ceño. La misma altura de ese bastardo que los había abandonado.

- Lo siento.

- No importa –Encogió los hombros- ¿Me ayudas a ponerme boca arriba? Me está empezando a doler el pecho –Hizo un gesto de molestia mientras Alphonse lo colocaba boca arriba, pensativo- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mirando la expresión de su hermano.

- No lo sé… Quiero ir a Xing –Edward lo miró y ambos entendieron instantáneamente que iban a ir a Xing.

- Me tendrán que llevar también –Soltó de pronto Roy, quien estaba acomodado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué habríamos de llevarte? –Preguntó hostil Ed, aunque internamente no tenía problemas en llevarlo.

Roy encogió los hombros en única respuesta, antes de terminar sentándose en la cama, junto a Al.

- Me han dicho que ya no eres un enano… ¿Es cierto? –Edward rió con deleite.

- Si, 1.75… -Soltó con orgullo.

- Oh… Entonces me mintieron, sigues siendo un enano…

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?

- 1.80.

Silencio.

- Oh por dios… -Bufó Al antes de empezar a reírse a mandíbula suelta, llegando a golpear el colchón en un vano intento de dejar de reír, mientras Edward bufaba y le lanzaba una almohada a su hermano menor, el cual termino sentado en el suelo, aun riendo. Tenía el rostro adorablemente rojo por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo de reírse con tanto ahincó.

Roy solo tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, aunque había mentido un poco, en realidad media 1.78, pero una diferencia de 2 centímetros no haría daño a nadie ¿O sí?

No respondan.

**ELPDFDM**

Demostrando lo muy profesionales y conocedoras del tema que eran, Winry y Pinako terminaron de hacerle un nuevo brazo y pierna en solo tres días, como la última vez que su brazo había resultado destruido por culpa de Scar, por supuesto, no faltaron las malintencionadas propuestas de la rubia sobre agregarle algunas cosas innecesarias para el alquimista, quien se limitaba a negar rotundamente cualquier proposición.

En esos tres días los hermanos más Roy se la pasaron pensando en una forma de ir a Xing. Podrían ir por el desierto, donde encontrarían las ruinas de Xerxes y hacer escala allí debido a que su centro tenía un oasis, pero al final la idea fue desechada cuando Edward manifestó que el calor iba a quemarlo debido a sus automail, así que decidieron hacer escala en el país vecino y terminar en Xing, tardarían mas, sería más caro, pero más panorámico y seguro.

Al viaje se sumo Alfons, el cual admitió que quería saber sobre la alquimia curativa que se desarrollaba en ese país y que además podría ser el médico de cabecera de ellos sin alguno se enfermaba.

- ¡Listo! –Soltó de pronto Winry, saliendo con una mano mecánica la cual abrazaba con cariño- ¡Es mi obra de arte! Sus dedos casi parecen los de una mano normal pintado en gris ¡Soy tan feliz!

- Friki de las maquinas –Murmuró por lo bajo Edward, aunque no podía evitar pensar que estaba impresionado. El automail era una verdadera obra de arte, ya no se parecía al que había usado durante casi toda su vida, sino que ahora seguía las líneas de lo que debieron haber sido sus músculos de ese brazo con más precisión, sin contar el extraño material que parecía metal pero que podía estirarse y recubría la forma más mecánica del brazo, haciendo que no se vieran las separaciones de las placas. Casi parecía un brazo real.

- Bien, ahora no se escuchara casi nada el sonido del neumático cuando muevas el codo o la muñeca. Es más resistente, bueno, excepto lo que recubre el brazo para darle una apariencia más natural, pero eso te permito transmutarlo para repararlo, ¡Pero solo eso! ¿Eh? Tiene una ranura –Señalo la ranura en la altura de la mitad del reverso de la mano- Por la cual podrás sacar tu cuchilla cuando quieras pelear como un tonto ¡Si se rompe es porque eres un idiota! Ya que Al me ayudo y creó una cuchilla exacta a la que sueles usar para poder tomar la medida de la ranura.

Edward bufaba mientras ella hablaba. Estaba impresionado por la dedicación que le puso la rubia a su brazo, pero odiaba cuando se iba por las ramas y empezaba a hablar de eso como si fuera algo sagrado.

- Si, si –Gruñó, quitándole el automail con su brazo real, antes de mirar a Al y que este asintiera, sonrojándose levemente y Ed sonrió de lado ante eso. Sabía que el que su hermano hubiese estado tanto tiempo con Winry había fortalecido su relación al mismo tiempo que le ayudaría a él en largo plazo, puesto que sabía bien que esos nuevos automail iban perdiendo calibración y en su viaje necesitaría a alguien que le ayudara a calibrarlo.

Pero no había sospechado que en el periodo de enseñanza de su hermano iba a terminar ganándose una… cuñada.

- Bien, quiero hablar con Al a solas, así que fuera –Soltó sin delicadeza, moviendo su mano en un gesto de salida, para luego colocarse el automail y morderse el labio antes de subir la diminuta palanca que activaba sus nervios.

Gruñó con tanta fuerza que no escucho a Winry soltar un montón de palabrotas indignada antes de salir, sabía que de no verse tan afectado por el dolor tendría una linda llave inglesa incrustada en su frente, pero en ese momento no le importaba eso, solo se limito a jadear, esperando que el dolor pasara.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, Alphonse le miraba con preocupación. Le sonrió para que se calmara, antes de tirarse en la cama, ya luego buscaría su pierna.

- Y dime ¿Cuándo sucedió? –Preguntó juguetonamente, al tiempo que miraba su mano mientras abría y cerraba el puño.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ed bufó.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Al. Haz pasado tanto tiempo con Winry que ya es obvio –Al abrió la boca para replicar- ¡No me digas que es para aprender a reparar mi automail que solo sé que solo debes alinearlo! Eso no es particularmente difícil y lo sabes.

Observó como el rostro de su hermano tomaba un color rojizo y no pudo evitar sonreír, sentía que lo estaba haciendo pasar pena, pero quería saber.

- Vale… desde el día siguiente en el cual llego empezó a suceder –Se mordió el labio- nos pusimos a hablar y me di cuenta de que… ella me seguía gustando, desde pequeño lo había hecho, por eso me esforcé tanto en ganarte en aquella pelea de cuando éramos niños, aunque bueno, luego ella me rechazó –Encogió los hombros- Luego empezamos a buscar la forma de cómo revivir a mama y deje de prestarle atención… hasta ahora –Se sonrojó mas- No me había dado cuenta de que aun me seguía gustando, pero aproveche la oportunidad de que iba a estar acá por un tiempo y… bueno.

Ed le sonrió ampliamente y le abrazo, feliz por su hermano.

- Es genial, Al –Se sinceró- No existe nadie mejor que tu para estar con ella –Miró con cariño a su hermano menor y luego se estiro- Además, ella necesita una buena cantidad de sexo para que deje de comportarse como una vikinga.

- ¡Hermano! –Chilló Alphonse, ofendido- ¡Ella no actúa como una vikinga!

- Si lo hace, por suerte no bebe como ellos –Rió, esquivando una almohada que le lanzaba su hermano, antes de golpearla con otra cerca de él y empezar a hacer una pelea de almohadas, antes de que Pinako apareciera con la pierna de Edward, recibiendo un gemido lastimero al recordar el dolor que tendría que sentir, de nuevo.

**ELPDFDM**

El primer problema que se le presentó al mayor de los Elric cuando pudo moverse de nuevo, fue que su altura hacia que toda su ropa le quedase pequeña y que no pudiese pedir otra prestada, ya que había perdido bastante musculatura al estirarse sus músculos y adaptarse a su nuevo crecimiento y estaba bastante delgado comparado con las personas que se aproximaban a su altura, casi todos militares.

- Me queda estúpidamente grande… -Murmuró mientras miraba la camisa sin mangas de color negro que le había prestado Roy.

- No te quejes hermano, después de todo es el único que puedes ponerte sin que te muestre el estomago –Rió Al y Ed bufó al recordar que cuando intento ponerse una camiseta suya le llegaba a la mitad del estomago, por suerte solo Al llego a verlo, porque sino Winry se hubiese burlado de él hasta la muerte y Hughes abría tomado una foto.

- Supongo… -Gruñó, levantándose. Llevaba unos shorts negros que le quedaban algo largos en su anterior estatura, pero que ahora le quedaban aceptablemente bien. Se tambaleó y Al le sostuvo con una sonrisa conciliadora, su equilibrio también estaba destruido, tomando en cuenta de que había estado un montón de tiempo en cama y no había podido acostumbrarse a su altura.

- ¿Estás listo? –Preguntó Maes, asomándose por la puerta. El cumpleaños de Elysia era dentro de dos días y Maes había decidido comprar los toques finales en ese momento, además de acompañar a Edward a comprarse un nuevo guardarropa, puesto que el que había tenido por tanto tiempo no le servía.

- Eso creo –Gruñó Ed, caminando hacia él y agradeciendo que ya podía caminar sin irse a un lado como hace dos días. Alphonse le siguió de cerca.

- ¡Déjame ir! –Soltó de pronto Winry, saliendo de la cocina y mirando a Ed.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo intención de ser tu maniquí, por eso –Winry se volteó y le hizo ojitos a Alphonse, quien se enrojeció y luego miró a su hermano.

- Que venga también, vamos hermano –Pidió casi haciendo un puchero, y Ed bufó, saliendo de la casa, aunque claro eso significaba que sí. Winry sonrió abiertamente y se colgó del cuello de Al para darle un corto beso en los labios, dejando al pobre levemente desorientado ante el repentino contacto, al tiempo que Pinako soltaba una risotada haciendo que salieran unas grandes cantidades de humo de su pipa, divertida por la reacción de Alphonse.

**ELPDFDM**

- ¿No crees que ya es mucho? –Preguntó Alphonse al ver la gran cantidad de ropa que estaba en el mostrador. Ed negó.

- Antes usaba siempre la misma ropa, Al, pero ahora también trabajo activamente para la milicia y bueno… -Sonrió al ver la cara de su hermano, era claro que no le creía- Hawkeye ya me había amenazado que si no me compraba mas ropa ella iría y me obligaría siendo cordialmente acompañada por su amada pistola.

Ambos hermanos se estremecieron, antes de romper a reír. Más allá, Maes y Winry se encontraban comprando cosas para el cumpleaños de Elysia, que al mismo tiempo sería el de Edward, con la diferencia de que este empezaría cuando el de la niña acabara y seria mucho menos ostentoso.

- ¿Te parece bien esta cantidad? –Preguntó Maes mostrándole una cantidad obscena de dulces. Winry le miró espantada, pero luego rió.

- Si quieres provocar una indigestión masiva, seguramente sería la cantidad perfecta –Maes entendió y también empezó a reír, pero igual colocó todos los dulces en el carrito que contenía otra cantidad obscena de cosas.

- ¿Estás seguro de llevar esa cantidad? –Preguntó Winry, frunciendo el ceño ¿Cuánto ganaba el ahora Coronel que podía costear todo eso?

- Ajá, estoy completamente seguro –Sonrió y se inclinó hacia la rubia- Además, allí están escondidos varios de los regalos de Ed –Winry parpadeó- Las cosas están algo complicadas en la oficina, así que ellos me pidieron que comprara cosa para Edward, en vista de que no tendrían tiempo para comprarlos ellos mismos –Winry le miró y luego rió bajito, entendiendo y tragándose las ganas de preguntarle qué cosas le iban a regalar a Edward, sabiendo que no le iba a contestar y se volvió para mirar a los hermanos, quienes habían tardado un montón escogiendo la talla de Edward y ahora discutían sobre que prendas llevar, y que otras terminar comprando la tela para transmutarla. La mujer que los atendía estaba horrorizada ante la idea de transmutar tela para hacer la ropa.

Luego, se enfoco inconscientemente en algo en un mostrador; era una cadena de plata no muy vistosa pero bastante solida y daba la sensación de que se vería perfecta tanto en un hombre como en una mujer, en cualquier tipo de ocasión y sonrió.

Había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Edward, aunque no supo realmente porque estuvo segura de que ese era el más indicado, pero después de compartir una mirada con Maes fueron a comprar la bonita cadena, que por suerte no era demasiado cara, aunque por el dinero no había real problema, ya que Ed acababa de pagarles por sus automail hacia poco.

- Creo que eso es todo… -Susurró Ed, antes de mirar a su hermano; había dejado la mitad de la ropa original, sumado a las chaquetas y gabardinas para las que compraría tela y las harían a su gusto.

- ¡Yo también termine! –Canturreó Hughes, antes la mirada incrédula de los dos hermanos ante la gran montaña de cosas que había comprado.

- Er… Hughes, ¿No habías comprado cosas para la fiesta de Elysia acaso? –Se aventuró a preguntar Al.

- Si, desde que acabo su anterior cumpleaños –Sus ojos brillaron- ¡Quiero que cada cumpleaños sea mejor que el otro! –Y de la nada saco un monto de fotos de la niña, provocando que sus tres acompañantes huyeran a pagar la ropa de Ed alejados de él.

Maes sonrió calculadoramente, sacando detrás del montón de fotografías de su hija la cajita que contenía el regalo de Winry. Esta le lanzó una mirada de cómplice y el investigador sonrió, mientras empezaba a descargar todo lo que había comprado frente a una muy perpleja vendedora quien tuvo que preguntarle más de una vez si estaba seguro de llevar esa cantidad obscena de dulces y otras cosas, para mas risa de los tres rubios.

Edward observó por una de las ventanas la lluvia que próximamente se convertiría en granizo debido al frio y ni siquiera trato de frotarse el brazo humano con su brazo metálico, ya que no lograría nada.

Pero se moría de frio, empezaba a arrepentirse de no comprar una gabardina o chaqueta. Hizo una mueca, antes de que las vendedora le diera las bolsas con la ropa, las cuales eran aproximadamente cinco, así que él las llevo todas, considerando que en ese momento Maes tenía 10 bolsas que llevar y no podía con ellas, sonrió divertido y se preparó para irse de allí luego de estar seguro de que no necesitaban su ayuda.

Dentro de dos días era su cumpleaños, y el de Elysia.

**ELPDFDM**

Y dichos días ser fueron volando, y antes de darse cuenta Edward se encontraba sentado en un auto junto con Al y Winry para asistir al cumpleaños de la pequeña Hughes. Alfons había tenido la generosidad de aceptar llevarlos, luego de que se recuperara del shock causado por el repentino crecimiento de Ed, el cual aun se quejaba de dolores musculares, aunque con el tiempo iban disminuyendo.

- ¿Huh? ¿Estás seguro de que vas por la dirección correcta? –Preguntó Ed cuando noto que cruzaba por el lado contrario de donde recordaba que era la casa de los Hughes.

- Aja, estoy completamente seguro que es por acá –Sonrió Alfons, recordando perfectamente la dirección que se había apresurado a escribir Maes en un pedazo de papel el día anterior, en el cual además se había llevado a Roy puesto que su princesa había lloriqueado por la atención de su tío antes de que fuera su cumpleaños y bueno, Mustang no se había quejado mucho cuando Maes técnicamente lo arrastro a su auto sin dejar peros ni porque.

Se detuvieron en el sector donde las casas eran más grandes pero no más acaudaladas, el hogar en cuestión era de dos pisos, tenía un humilde balcón justo arriba de la puerta principal y un amplio jardín el cual estaba generosamente decorado según la actual festividad que sucedía en aquella casa. Entonces Edward entendió que seguramente la casa anterior de la familia Hughes había sido comprada por otras personas así que no podían volver allí y por tanto se habían comprado una nueva.

- Vaya… ¿Cuánto gana Hughes? –Preguntó Al una vez que se bajaron del automóvil.

- Supongo que más que yo –Rió Ed, cerrando más la chaqueta de color rojo oscuro contra su pecho. Demonios, últimamente hacia bastante frio ¿O era su imaginación?

- ¡Hermano! –Se escuchó chillar a una niña desde el umbral de la puerta principal, y Elysia salió como una bala a colgarse de la cintura de Edward- Estas más alto desde la última vez que te vi –Soltó asombrada, a lo que Ed sonrió orgulloso, lamentando que ya no fuese más fuerte porque seguramente podría cargarla…

Así como lo hacía ahora Maes, haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago y provocando la risa de la niña.

- Oh, feliz cumpleaños, Ed –Edward le sonrió brillantemente, sin saber por qué había sentido ese extraño calor en el interior ante la felicitación del hombre, casi como si hubiese sentido que se lo decía un padre.

Alphonse también lo notó y sonrió, tomándole la mano a Winry cariñosamente, a lo que esta sonrió. Elysia lo vio e hizo un puchero.

- ¡El hermano Al es mío! –Berreó, bajándose de los brazos de su padre y abrazándose de la cintura de Al. La rubia se mordió el labio en un gesto dividido entre la diversión y los celos.

- Te lo cambio por Ed –Propuso, sonriendo ante la mirada asesina que el aludido le mando. Elysia negó.

- No, el hermano Ed es de tío Roy.

Silencio.

- … ¡Entren entren, seguramente se están congelando! –Apresuró Maes con una risita nerviosa ante la forma en la cual Ed parecía mantenerse impasible. Eso realmente no era normal.

Cargó a su hija y técnicamente entró corriendo junto con los demás, mientras Edward caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, aunque noto luego que Roy estaba parado frente a un árbol frondoso que casi era blanco por encima, pero curiosamente había un montón de hojas verdes debajo de la espesa capa. Se acercó.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Preguntó aproximándose a él.

- No lo sé. Sentí deseos de caminar y termine aquí… ¿Es muy alto el árbol?

- Si, bastante, y viejo –Tocó la corteza del árbol, fría y corrugada.

- Transmite una paz… -Susurró, aproximándose también y poniendo la mano accidentalmente sobre la de Edward. No la quito, sus dedos eran más grandes y aun podía sentir la madera, además, Ed no parecía haberse tensado por ese toque.

- Sí… -Admitió el rubio, cerrando los ojos, queriendo saber cómo se sentía Mustang frente a ese árbol que aun no pudiendo verlo, podía sentir la paz que transmitía.

Roy dio un paso hacia adelante, terminando más cerca de Ed, no aproximándose más cuando cayó en cuenta de que había una raíz cerca de su pie y podía tropezarse, a pesar de todo sabía que estaba cerca de Edward por que podía oler el aroma del champú que usaba, y un cosquilleo en su nariz le hizo darse cuenta que el rubio tenía el pelo suelto. Sonrió, la última vez que había podido ver el chico lo tenía bastante lasco, casi llegando a las caderas, de seguro ahora lo era más.

Edward suspiró luego de un rato, entreabriendo los ojos y recordando donde estaban y el frio que hacia. Era raro sentirse tan cómodo con la mano de alguien como Mustang sobre la suya, pero se decía a si mismo que tenía que ver con el bendito árbol, que este tenía algo especial que lo hacía sentir tan endemoniadamente calmado.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba ¿No estaban en pleno jardín?

- Deberíamos volver –Dijo de pronto, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Espera… -Empezó a decir Roy, recordando la raíz sobresaliente, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Ed perdió el equilibrio y termino cayéndole encima, en su regazo, provocando que Roy recibiera un estremecimiento al sentir la fría nieve mojando su pantalón.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Hace frio! ¿¡No pudiste decirme antes! –Casi gritó Ed, a pesar de que él no se había mojado tanto como Roy.

- No es mi culpa, acero –Gruñó, sin intentar quitarlo de donde estaba. Edward no contesto, sabiendo que no podía culpar a Mustang.

Se quedó un rato en silencio, antes de levantarse y suspirar, mirándole algo incomodo, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y juntar sus manos para secar el pantalón del mayor. Era una variación de la alquimia de fuego que no hubiese podido desarrollar de no haber sido porque Hawkeye le dio una buena parte de la información*, memorizó el circulo y ¡Listo! Podía secar la ropa, muy útil realmente.

Mustang encaró la ceja, y de no haber estado ciego, le hubiese lanzado una sonrisita socarrona. Lástima.

Observó alrededor, viendo una puertecilla que seguramente daría a la cocina y luego observo el rededor para no encontrarse con otras de esas mortales, según él raíces, luego se dio por satisfecho al plantear un camino con su mente y agarro el brazo de Roy, guiándolo hacia allá, cosa que el moreno permitió con total calma, acostumbrado a ser llevado de esa forma, aunque no le complacía del todo.

Cuando entraron a la cocina el calor les inundo a ambos y sus cuerpos se estremecieron de puro gusto, notando que no había nadie allí, pero si mucha comidas ya hechas y humeantes en la encimera de la cálida cocina. Ed sonrió al pensar en lo bien que sabría la comida, como todo lo que hacía Gracia, antes de mirar a Mustang, el cual parecía estar escuchando un murmullo vago en la sala, a donde se dirigieron ambos, para ser recibidos por un montón de miradas y Edward se dio cuenta de que todos "sus subordinados"* estaban allí. Todos le sonrieron y las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños no faltaron, además de que alguien le puso una cerveza en la mano.

Observó la otra habitación, donde las mujeres jugaban con Elysia. Se la estaban pasando de lo lindo.

- ¡Oye, ven acá! –El brazo de Havoc envolvió sus hombros y le hizo caer a su lado, haciendo un gesto de molestia ante el dolor de su cuerpo- ¡Creciste un montón! ¿Qué alquimia usaste?

- No use alquimia, Havoc –Gruñó Ed, acariciándose la parte baja de la espalda la cual había terminado mas resentida- Empezó de pronto, no tengo idea del por qué.

- Claro, claro, vamos a creerte –Rió el mayor tomando un trago de cerveza, todos los demás rieron al ver la expresión de Ed, inclusive Roy, quien lo conocía lo suficiente como para imaginarse el gesto enfurruñado que tenia.

- ¡Vuelve a la oficina, Ed! –Pidió Breda de pronto- Te lo rogamos, es horrible estar con Hawkeye, no nos deja ni respirar ¡Además lleva a Black Hayate y hace que se siente al lado de mi escritorio! –Todos empezaron a reír ante el gesto de terror que tenia- Te lo ruego, Ed ¡Vuelve!

- Supongo que ya puedo volver –Concibió Edward pensativo- Solo hay un problema, iré a Xing dentro de poco.

- ¡No bromees jefe! –Soltó indignado Havoc- No nos puedes dejar, por lo menos quédate un tiempo –Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con el pedido de Jean, y Ed suspiró.

- Vale, vale, pensaba quedarme hasta enero, pero supongo que puedo quedarme hasta Febrero, ¡Pero no más de allí! Quiero hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda y luego volver.

Un griterío por parte de los tres hombres fue seguido por un asalto al rubio, el cual apenas pudo huir de que le cayeran encima.

Las chicas mas Maes salieron de la habitación contigua, para ver a un Ed casi encima de Roy al haber escapado de forma desesperada y a Breda, Havoc, Fuery y Falman uno encima del otro, aunque el último tenía rastros de haber sido empujado al grupo.

Un "click" fue la prueba suficiente para saber que Maes había inmortalizado la escena con su infalible cámara, pero también hizo lo mismo con Ed y Roy, ya que el primero estaba prácticamente sentado en sus piernas.

Todas las mujeres rieron y los hombres se sonrojaron profundamente, aunque luego Elysia hizo un puchero y demando la atención que una niña que cumplía año se merecía y todos rieron, haciéndole caso a la niña, dejándose engatusar para jugar distintas cosas que se suponía que unas personas adultas no deberían jugar por… bueno, por madurez.

Pero de igual forma todos se la pasaron genial jugando a las escondidas.

Alfons permaneció fuera del juego, después de todo no conocía a Elysia lo suficiente como para ser invitado por la niña al juego. A cambio, se quedo con Roy y empezaron una buena conversación, por lo cual el pelinegro no se sentía realmente excluido.

**ELPDFDM**

Elysia se detuvo de pronto mientras corría para esconderse, detrás de ella estaba Ed, el cual le miro interrogante cuando se detuvo.

- ¡Esta nevando! –Chilló ella, mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve que caían en el jardín. Edward miró por la ventana y sonrió, admirando el lugar exquisitamente blanquecino- ¡Salgamos, hermano! –Pidió con los ojos brillantes. Ed se sintió tentado a decirle que sí, peor Gracia les salvo justo a tiempo, apareciendo por el pasillo y sonriendo.

- Vamos a cortar el pastel y a beber chocolate caliente, Elysia –La niña pegó un gritito y salió corriendo hacia su madre, a lo que Ed reía, descubriendo cuando llego al comedor que todos los demás ya se encontraban allí.

Alphonse y Winry reían tontamente por algo que ella había dicho y se acariciaban la mano encima de la mesa, Riza y Jean hablaban de algo en susurros y al parecer era algo relacionado con ambos porque de pronto ella se sonrojó y golpeó suavemente el hombro de un sonriente Havoc.

Falman y Roy hablaban de algo en lo cual el primero estaba en desacuerdo, pero al poco rato dejo de insistir y Maes tomaba fotografías como un poseso.

Elysia corrió hacia su tío y se sentó en sus piernas. No tardaron en colocar el pastel frente a ella y empezar a cantarle cumpleaños… a ella y Ed, el cual se estremeció incomodo cuando lo noto, acostumbrado a pasar por alto su cumpleaños, sin regalos ni nada, solo un recordatorio de que había crecido un año y no había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de Al.

Parpadeo cuando sintió el cosquilleo que venía antes de que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y observó a un completo Alphonse sonriendo mientras cantaba junto con los demás. Sonrió brillantemente y trato de pensar en otra cosa para no terminar llorando estúpidamente.

Se volteó cuando sintió las manos de Gracia sobre sus hombros y la molestia en su nariz bajó a su garganta, se mordió el labio cuando noto que le empezaba a temblar y cuando terminaron de cantar se separo lentamente de Gracia y soltó una leve disculpa, preguntándole a la mujer que casi consideraba como su madre adoptiva donde estaba el baño, ella le indicó y casi salió corriendo.

Los presentes sonrieron suavemente, ya que habían notado la mirada brillosa del rubio, al igual de la forma en la cual su nariz se sonrosaba de pronto, signo inequívoco de que iba a llorar. Nadie menciono nada y en vez de cortar el pastel, Maes propuso abrir los regalos de Elysia

Fue el único que notó que Roy desaparecía en dirección al baño.

**ELPDFDM**

Ed se frotó el rostro por tercera vez, observando con frustración como las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos y abrió la llave de agua, para mojarse el rostro y disimular el hecho de que estaba llorando, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo.

Qué tontería.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, sin prestarle atención al espejo, cuando volvió a mirarse pegó un salto al ver a Roy recostado de la puerta y pensó que Roy estaba acostumbrándose a caminar sin vista.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó, luego de tragar unas cuantas veces para que la voz no le temblara.

- Quería saber si estabas bien.

- Bien, ya te aseguraste, así que puedes irte –Pidió, mordaz, pero Roy se acerco mas a él y le tomo por el brazo, subiendo su mano paulatinamente rozando la tela de su ropa, tocando la punta de sus mechones rubios hasta llegar a la fría cara del menor, tocando sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas y el agua.

Pasó los dedos delicadamente por el pómulo levemente caliente e hinchado de Edward, antes de llevárselos a la boca y lamer la humedad en ellos. Ed se quedo en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer, pero cerró los ojos cuando los dedos volvieron a su piel, siendo acompañados por su otra mano, quitándole todo rastro de humedad en su rostro, incluso en los parpados y frente, haciendo una ligera presión en las rubias cejas, provocando un leve estremecimiento por las cosquillas que le causo al rubio alquimista.

Luego Ed le miró y no supo qué hacer, tenía a Roy tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, su mente no parecía conectar la idea de apartarse, y dejo que tomar su mano para colocar una cajita en la palma y luego cerrarla suavemente. Mustang se inclino más, hacia su oído y Edward trago con fuerza cuando el cabello del mayor rozo su mejilla, provocándole cosquillas.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Edward –El aludido abrió la boca, y luego la volvió a cerrar, viendo como Roy se retiraba del baño, dejándolo solo. Miro la cajita de color negro que descansaba en su mano, no era muy grande y la intriga de saber que era le gano, así que la abrió, ahogando un jadeo al ver que contenía, tomándolo con su mano humana.

Era un dije, tenía la forma del símbolo de Flamel grabada en plata y oro ricamente tallada, la serpiente tenía unos pequeños rubíes como ojos, los cuales brillaron cuando les dio la luz. Era una pieza realmente preciosa…

¿Mustang la compro para él? Aun no lo creía.

**ELPDFDM**

Cuando volvió al comedor, descubrió que todos estaban de nuevo en la sala comiendo pastel. Maes no tardó en darle su porción junto con una taza de chocolate caliente y notó que Roy estaba allí también, tan impasible que ni siquiera parecía que hubiese sucedido aquella escena en el baño. Suspiro y se sentó, dejando el chocolate en una mesa cercana y Elysia se subió a sus piernas, acurrucándose a su cuerpo, con sueño. Observó a la ventana y descubrió que era de noche ya, sacándole una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a la niña.

- Ahora es tu turno de abrir los regalos, hermano –Susurró la niña, somnolienta. Ed parpadeó confuso y todos se dedicaron miradas cómplices, antes de sacar de la nada regalos envueltos pulcramente en papeles que eran demasiado serios como para ser para una niña y cayó en cuenta de que también le habían preparado regalos para él y agradeció haber llorado lo suficiente en el baño o si no se echaría a llorar de nuevo y eso sería inmensamente vergonzoso.

Se sorprendió al ver los regalos; libros de alquimia de Xing por los Hughes, un montón de bolígrafos y plumas por parte de Havoc que se vio justificado cuando Riza le regalo un gran diario al que se le podían quitar y meter más hojas y regalos parecidos por parte de los demás. Uno de los más curiosos fue el que le hizo toda la oficina, placas de identificación para colgarse en el cuello, como las que usaban todos los militares. Gruñó al darse cuenta de algo.

- Esto me hace aun mas perro de los militares –Susurró y todos empezaron a reír, pero por lo bajo porque Elysia se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Ed.

El regalo de Winry fue el que más le intrigo, era solo una cadena de plata realmente bonita, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando recordó de pronto el regalo que le había hecho Roy y pensó que era una coincidencia bastante afortunada y le sonrió a su amiga suavemente, a lo que ella le correspondió de igual forma, divertida.

**ELPDFDM**

Luego de abrir los regalos no había mucho que hacer. Maes cargó a su hija hacia su habitación, mientras los demás fueron invitados a cenar por Gracia, una curiosa comida que había aprendido a hacer en Xing, llamada Ramen, que consistía en algo parecido a una sopa, con fideos, muchas verduras y generosos pedazos de cordero. Todos quedaron encantados con ello, en especial Alphonse, quien desde hacia tiempo quería comer cualquier cosa preparada por Gracia, y ese día se había atiborrado bastante y hasta la saciedad.

- Bueno, creo que debería irme –Anunció Breda luego de la comida, mirando la hora- Mañana debo ir a buscar a un pariente lejano que se quedara unas semanas en Amestris y debo madrugar.

- Dame el empujón, Breda –Pidió Falman, mirándolo- ya es algo tarde y está nevando mucho.

Edward observó la ventana y se dio cuenta que era cierto, la nevada suave de la tarde se había convertido en una fuerte ventisca y las carreteras empezaban a llenarse de nieve. Frunció el ceño, si eso sucedía no podrían irse.

- Sería bueno que nos fuéramos también –Dijo Ed y todos miraron por la ventana, entendiendo. Ed le sonrió a Gracia y a Maes- Fue una fiesta maravillosa, gracias por invitarnos –La pareja sonrió, complacida por haber logrado hacer pasar un maravilloso rato a Edward.

- No hay de que Ed, te lo merecías, llevabas muchos años sin celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad? –Ed parpadeó al darse cuenta que ellos lo habían notado y sus mejillas se sonrosaron como total respuesta, haciendo que los demás rieran.

Abrazos y apretones fueron dados generosamente cuando se dirigieron al recibidor, todos sonriente y haciendo promesas de alguna próxima reunión parecida, pero que solo fuera por mero ocio y no por cumpleaños. Roy se iría con Ed, Winry, Al y Alfons, ya que no tenía nada que hacer allí y empezaba a extrañar estar en su casa, se había acostumbrado mucho a estar allí y ya llevaba un día fuera de ella.

- ¿Nos vemos en el cuartel? –Preguntó de pronto Maes, sonriéndole a Ed, el cual correspondió la sonrisa.

- Claro, necesito ordenar otro uniforme –Rió, y tras una última palmada en la espalda por parte de Hughes, Ed se hundió más en su chaqueta y salió corriendo hacia el auto en el cual él era el último que faltaba. Maes permaneció en la puerta hasta que arrancaron y entró, encontrándose con su esposa que le miraba con curiosidad.

- Bueno, no será exactamente una "Señora Mustang" pero no me quejo para nada –Sonrió divertido- Solo espero que se den cuenta rápido de que se aprecian más de lo que quieren admitir.

- No creo que sea fácil, Maes –Soltó con suavidad su esposa, abrazándolo- Edward nunca ha estado enamorado y Roy tampoco –Cerró los ojos cuando besó su frente.

- No te preocupes, Gracia, ya verás que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta –Rió bajito, para luego dedicarle una miradita picara- ¿Qué te parece la idea de darle un hermanito a Elysia? –Gracia rió.

- Que podríamos empapelar la casa con todas las fotos –Maes hizo un puchero, pero ella rió bajito, besando sus labios- Mas no me parece mala idea.

Maes Hughes sonrió con deleite y cargó a su esposa, llevándosela al cuarto ante la risa y diversión de esta.

Continuara.

Próximo Capitulo: Meses previos.

**ELPDFDM**

*Cercano a los 21: Lei en alguna parte que el cuerpo deja de crecer a los veintiuno. So, Ed cumplió 20 en este cap, así que por eso su cuerpo se apresuro en crecer ^^

*El maestro de Roy en el manga, es el padre de Riza, a quien le enseño todo sobre la alquimia de fuego 3 así que lo he tomado del manga

*Ed no los considera sus subordinados, sino sus compañeros, pero está obligado a decirles así debido a su papel en la oficina

Notas de la autora: Mi pc acaba de morir e_e. por suerte aun puedo subir los capítulos desde la pc de mis padres gracias a Amor Yaoi. El domingo pongo el penúltimo capítulo.

Respuesta al review lol

MARYLOVER: Bien, si, fue una pifia de mi parte. Pero también los niños son realmente insensibles, opino que si no se lo explican de forma muy grafica y de manera que lo entiendan, no le pasará nada ni se traumará xDU


	6. Capitulo 5: Meses previos, parte uno

**Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist** o **Hagaren**, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola.

Esto es un **UA**, es decir, **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran.

La pareja principal, Es **RoyEd**, aunque puede cambiar a **EdRoy** y tener tonos de otras parejas.

En este fic habrá **Lemmon**, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de género **acción, fantasía, suspenso** y algo de **romance.**

**En las puertas del fin del mundo.**

Capitulo 5: Meses previos, parte uno.

Cuando se despertó, se preguntó inconscientemente a que se debía esa sensación de júbilo que nacía en su estomago y de golpe recordó el cumpleaños de el día anterior. Sonrió, feliz de que todo eso hubiese sucedido y se incorporó para ver la hora y descubrir que eran apenas las siete de la mañana.

Se estiró y se preguntó si alguien más estaría despierto a esa hora, quizás Alfons, quien había tenido que quedarse cuando la tormenta de nieve se volvió más fuerte e imposibilito la visibilidad de tal forma que manejar era una locura, a menos que quisiera suicidarte o matar a alguien, soltó una risita ante la cara de horror que había puesto Alfons ante ese solo pensamiento.

Se estiró gatunamente e hizo un gesto cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda, sentía como si alguna vez hubiese tenido un gran peso en su pecho y que le repercutía en la espalda cuando se acostaba o estiraba de mas pero luego de un momento se le pasaba, por suerte.

Salió del cuarto para ir al baño, lavándose los dientes y haciendo una que otra necesidad, para luego peinarse el pelo con un gesto ausente, mirándose en el espejo y viendo su rostro, el cual también había cambiado debido a su crecimiento. Ahora era más afilado y menos redondo, quitándole esos rastros de niñez que no habían cambiado y que contrastaban con su madura mirada y expresiones de una persona de su edad, que conocía demasiados sentimientos.

Suspiró y se amarró rápidamente el cabello, saliendo del baño para luego dirigirse a la cocina y encontrarse que Pinako era la que estaba despierta, vestida para salir y con varias maletas a su lado.

- ¿Abuela? –Llamó, mirándole con curiosidad. Winry había decidido quedarse hasta que partieran hacia Xing, ya que claramente Alphonse no iba a ir a Reseembol los meses que faltaban antes de que se fueran solo para pasarla con ella, es decir, era su novia, pero la idea de alejarse de su hermano en ese momento no le parecía atractiva.

- Winry no se va, pero yo sí –Contestó suavemente, mirándole- Me voy temprano para que nadie me persuada a quedarme, extraño muchísimo Reseembol.

Ed entendió y asintió, acercándose a la anciana para envolverla en un cariñoso abrazo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba anciana, y que odiaba las ciudades tan ruidosas como Central, así que su decisión no debería hacérsele extraña.

- Te extrañare –Sonrió, separándose un poco de la anciana que le devolvió la sonrisa de forma socarrona.

- Lo dice el niño que nunca nos llama ni a mí ni a Winry –Ed también rió, sin necesitar justificarse.

- El día que lo haga para una llamada trivial mandaran a un psicólogo a donde estoy para que me trate –Soltó desinteresadamente, a lo que la anciana rió, dándole la razón.

Pinako observó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo atrasada, así que tomó una de sus maletas y Ed le ayudó con la otra hacia la puerta y tras un último abrazo, la mujer se colocó su abrigo y salió del lugar, en dirección hacia su casa en Reseembol.

Dudaba que Winry fuese feliz cuando se enterara que su abuela se había ido sin avisar.

**ELPDFDM**

Había huido como un cobarde luego de que la abuela Pinako se había ido, convenciéndose de que necesitaba retirar un nuevo uniforme debido a su nueva altura, cuando la realidad era que no quería escuchar a Winry lloriqueando por qué no se había podido despedir de su abuela, aunque la vería cuando ellos se fueran a Xing.

Tiró del cuello de su camiseta de cuello de tortuga negra, algo incomodo. No estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de vestiduras, pero hacia frio y eso impedía que se le congelara el cuello, cosa que agradecía enormemente por que la mayoría de sus ropajes no hacían eso sino con una bufanda, y a veces la bufanda era más molesta que esa camiseta. Se detuvo frente el edificio de la milicia y suspiró, pensando que quizás debía ir y tomar un poco de café antes de ir a buscar su uniforme, cambiarse y terminar en la oficina, pero prefirió hacerlo todo de una sola vez, por la paz y por la tranquilidad de los chicos.

Rió bajito al imaginar la cara de ellos cuando por fin tomara el control de nuevo de la oficina. No sabía cómo era tener a Hawkeye de jefa, pero seguramente no era nada placentero, tomando en cuenta lo muy perfeccionista y adicta al trabajo que podía ser, aunque dentro de sí, estaba seguro de que ella lo hacía para terminar con suficiente tiempo libre, cosa que parecía abundarle cuando él estaba a cargo y se pregunto si el que hiciera todos los papeleos a tiempo tenía algo que ver.

Hizo una mueca y mostró su reloj al guardia de la entrada, el cual le dejo entrar sin ningún problema, para luego dirigirse al largo pasillo, en dirección al departamento de vestuario, donde les daban sus nuevos uniformes a los cadetes y cambiaban el uniforme de los antiguos trabajadores. Sonrió al pensar la cara que ellos tendrían al verlo tan crecido, y de pronto, se detuvo.

¿Era buena idea ir allá luego de haber crecido tan rápidamente? Era un alquimista, no un dios y claramente su crecimiento anormal casi podía ser atribuido a transmutación humana, lo cual podía terminar pagando caro, ya que no tenía ninguna explicación del porque su cuerpo había crecido así y no había investigado nada en cuanto a eso, demasiado embobado por el cambio. Frunció el ceño y se apoyó de la pared, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Edward? –Levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Riza, la cual llevaba unos cuantos papeles en una mano y le miraba con curiosidad. Él se enderezó y notó con real satisfacción el hecho de que era más alto que ella, aunque eso no debilitaba el porte solemne y mortal de la rubia, la cual no dudaría ni un instante en apuntar rápidamente a quemarropa y matar, era algo que le provocaba admiración, ya que aun él no tenía la fuerza como para matar a alguien.

- Hey, Hawkeye –Saludó sonriéndole algo afectado por el primer pensamiento que había tenido, ella claramente lo noto y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Siento que no debí haber venido tan temprano –Ella asintió, entendiendo.

- Pero si no lo hacías todos iban a llorar –Aclaró, con una sonrisa divertida, Ed no pudo evitar sonreír también ante el pensamiento.

- Lo sé, pero aun así mi crecimiento es demasiado… repentino, no es nada normal e incluso puede ser considerado transmutación humana, ¿No crees? –Ella no contestó, pero por la mirada que le dedicó Ed estuvo seguro de que ella pensó lo mismo.

- Deberías hablar con el Fuhrer –Dijo luego de un largo silencio, claramente pensativa- pero primero deberías buscar una… justificación, incluso inventártela si no la encuentras. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora –Edward asintió, volviendo a apoyarse de la pared, escuchando la trivial conversación de dos militares que pasaron junto a ellos. Los oficiales le miraron pero ninguno le reconoció, solo cabecearon respetuosamente hacia Riza. Frunció el ceño.

- Ni siquiera me reconocen –Bufó molesto, dando una pequeña patada al suelo. Riza sonrió.

- Si quieres puedes pasarte el día en la oficina. Jean se pegará un tiro si no apareces hoy –Ed rió ante el pensamiento, antes de lanzarle una mirada picara.

- Dudo que eso suceda, Hawkeye. Havoc jamás dejaría a su única novia real sola, mucho menos si esta torturará a sus otros compañeros luego de que muera –Las mejillas de Riza se colorearon de un adorable rosa y Ed se rió.

**ELPDFDM**

- Winry… -Susurró Alphonse en su oído, antes de iniciar de nuevo un beso con ella- Estamos en medio del pasillo, no deberíamos… -Otro beso.

- Pero Al… -Contestó ella en una combinación entre un gemido y un ronroneo que erizó la piel del Elric de una forma inexplicable, antes de agarrarla por la cintura y volverla a besar, dejando que una de sus manos viajara desde la cadera hasta el cuello, donde acarició su nuca y acercó más sus cuerpos, obteniendo un ronroneo de satisfacción por parte de la rubia.

Los pechos de ella se estrujaban enloquecedoramente contra el suyo propio de tal forma que estaba a punto de enviar el sentido común al demonio.

- Entiendo que no pueda ver, pero puedo oír, ¿Saben? –Una divertida voz los saco a ambos de su momento pasional y Winry casi se cae al ver a Roy Mustang cerca de ellos, sonriendo socarronamente- Si van a hacer eso, les recomiendo que usen el cuarto, no pleno pasillo.

Ambos tartamudearon una disculpa vaga y se separaron, yendo a lugares distintos y Roy tuvo que admitir que el hecho de que su casa estuviera invadida por personas que decían cuidarlo no era tan molesto al fin y al cabo.

Se detuvo y acaricio la pared a su lado, seguramente estaría en la cocina. Él no tenía razones para abandonar su cuarto, pero hacia días que Ed había mencionado algo de no mover las cosas de lugar en la casa, ya que si no se tropezaría cuando pasara demasiado ensimismado leyendo un libro. Alphonse le había dicho que simplemente dejara de prestarle tanta atención a los libros y que viera más el camino, pero eso ya le había dado una brillante idea al alquimista de Fuego. Si caminaba regularmente por un lugar, terminaba memorizando todo, incluso lo que estaba a su alrededor apenas con tocarlo varias veces, solo debía imaginarse el lugar con la mente, quizás no sería exacto en cuanto color, pero las texturas y formas podría reproducirlas en su mente de forma perfecta.

Quizás lo único curioso era que Edward le había dado la idea de imaginarse el lugar en una de sus conversaciones mientras este se encontraba "atado" a la cama.

**ELPDFDM**

_- Hey, bastardo –Roy levantó la cabeza, dándole a entender que había escuchado- Te reto a algo –El moreno no podía verlo, pero podía jurar que sonreía de esa forma salvaje a la que ya estaba acostumbrado ver._

_- ¿A qué? –Preguntó, súbitamente interesado. No espero que Ed le pusiera algo en la mano._

_- Dime qué es eso que te acabo de dar –Roy se quedo estático un momento, levemente atemorizado, como sopesando la horrible posibilidad de que no pudiese saber que era lo que Edward le había dado y recibir la humillación de que era totalmente un inútil, Ed carraspeó- Oh, vamos Mustang. No te voy a insultar porque no lograste adivinar que era._

_Eso casi fue como si acabaran de decirle… bueno, no sabía que, algo bueno, quizás. Empezó a tantear lo que tenía en la mano, memorizando primero su forma, luego la textura, tratando de descubrir cuál era la forma del grabado que tenia por una de las partes planas y al poco tiempo supo que era, sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose un tonto al no darse cuenta de lo que era._

_- Es tu reloj –La risita de Edward fue lo que necesitaba._

_- Exacto –En la mente de Roy, hubo un pequeño flash sobre la forma del reloj, que al principio pensó que era el suyo propio, pero poco después se dio cuenta que visualizaba el de Edward, con los golpes adicionales que había sentido cuando lo toco y se sorprendió ante eso. Ed no lo notó, pero aun así le retó a hacerlo con otra cosa, una y otra vez, obteniendo las respuestas correctas en casi todas las ocasiones, excepto cuando el rubio era mal intencionado y le daba alguna cosa que sabía que no lograría descubrir._

_Pero eso ayudo inmensamente a Roy, puesto que descubrió que podía visualizar perfectamente todas y cada una de las cosas las cuales sabía que era, y cuando Ed le relataba que era lo que no había logrado descubrir, este le daba una corta explicación de lo que era y podía imaginárselo._

_Al poco rato descubrió que visualizaba mentalmente la habitación en la que estaban, y si no fuera porque Ed no era un objeto inanimado, también podría saber en qué posición estaba acostado._

**ELPDFDM**

La puerta se abrió y Roy supo que Ed estaba allí, provocándole una interrogación ¿No que Ed iba a tardarse? Frunció el ceño.

- ¿No es muy temprano para llegar? –El bufido que obtuvo de respuesta le hizo sonreír.

- No puedo ir aun a la oficina –Declaró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo como justificar mi cambio de altura. Podría ser considerado como transmutación humana y yo, que no sé porque he crecido…

- ¿No dijiste que no crecías porque el cuerpo de Alphonse absorbía tu crecimiento y parte de lo que comías? –Ed parpadeó.

Bingo. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Ahora se sentía levemente humillado.

- Ugh… -Desvió la mirada, sabiendo que Roy seguramente estaría sonriendo ante eso- Debería empezar a escribir estas cosas en una libreta, o algo así…

- ¿Como un diario? –Preguntó el pelinegro con un toque de burla que el rubio no notó…

- Uhm… Si, supongo… -… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde- ¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No ese tipo de diario, bastardo! –Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al escuchar las carcajadas del alquimista de fuego, aunque internamente estaba feliz.

No recordaba la última vez que le había escuchado reír tan abiertamente.

- Deja de reírte, hijo de puta –Gruñó, lanzándole un cojín que ni siquiera llego a rozarlo, lanzado mal a posta, aunque la intención de golpearlo con ello aun continuaban.

**ELPDFDM**

Riza observó el estado general de la oficina y no pudo más que encarar la ceja. Ninguno prestaba atención a lo que hacía, Breda había tenido que escribir por tercera vez un reporte luego de darse cuenta que había usado tanto la redundancia que la palabra que repetía resaltaba entre todas las demás. Havoc ya llevaba su decimo cuarto cigarrillo y ninguno estaba terminado, solo fumaba la mitad y encendía otro, en una actitud casi senil, pero realmente no podía culparlos, ella y apenas podía mantenerse calma.

Y es que Edward había decidido ir por fin a la oficina de Fuhrer para explicar su cambio de altura y todos estaban mortificados ante la idea de que no le creyeran, después de todo, no existía alguien con suficiente jerarquía después de Ed en la oficina como para encargarse de ellos y si el Fuhrer no le creía, todos terminarían en distintos lugares.

La puerta se abrió y todos levantaron la mirada, con añoranza para encontrarse con un Maes y desinflarse al darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ed? –Preguntó el hombre, encarando la ceja al ver la cara de los demás.

- Está hablando con el Fuhrer, explicándole su cambio de altura –Contestó Riza después de hacer el acostumbrado saludo al Coronel- No sabemos cuál será su reacción, si le creerá, o lo mandara a la cárcel bajo el pretexto de transmutación humana.

- Se por lo menos que eso ultimo no pasara –Sonrió Hughes y todos le miraron interrogantes- ¡Vamos! Pareciera que conocieran muy poco a Edward, el no se dejaría atrapar, mucho menos si es algo que no hizo.

- Haría muchos destrozos, eso sí –Reconoció Havoc, sonriendo divertido al imaginarlo. Pronto el lugar se lleno de apuestas sobre que podría hacer Edward si el Fuhrer no le creía.

- Que divertido, todos hacen apuestas a mi desgracia, y yo que pensé que iban a estar angustiados por el resultado, que ingenuo –Todos callaron y observaron a la puerta, donde un Edward Elric se encontraba cómodamente apoyado en el marco de esta, con el uniforme azul doblado debajo de uno de sus brazos y una sonrisita divertida que trataba de volver una mueca herida.

- ¡JEFE! –Casi se cae cuando Jean se abalanzó hacia él, teniendo que agarrarse del borde de la puerta para evitar echarse de más hacia atrás, pero el uniforme termino cayendo al suelo por la acción. La risa de todos fue la única ayuda que el alquimista de acero obtuvo.

- Havoc, quítate de encima o te transmutare de adentro hacia afuera –Gruñó, obteniendo una respuesta instantánea por parte del castaño, el cual lo soltó como si se estuviera quemando.

Más risas.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Ed? –Preguntó Maes mientras el rubio se inclinaba para tomar el uniforme y luego sentarse cerca de ellos.

- Me creyó, luego de un rato pensándolo, dijo "Yo no sé nada de alquimia, pero lo que dices es bastante más lógico que muchas cosas ciertas que me han contado últimamente" Luego saco una hoja, garabateó algo y me la dio para que no pusieran oposición al momento de darme el uniforme que acaban de arrugar –Miró mal a todos, quienes rieron de nuevo.

- ¡Es genial tenerte de nuevo en la oficina, jefe! –Vitoreó Havoc, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, pero solo será por unos meses –Sonrió ante la cara de horror que habían puesto de pronto todos los hombres de la oficina, mientras que Maes reía y Riza ponía los ojos en blanco- Ahora, me gustaría que me pusieran al tanto de lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia –Pidió con un tono levemente profesional que tenia cada vez que se tomaba las cosas en serio.

Fue a su oficina mientras los demás buscaban las hojas con las cosas más relevantes que habían pasado y luego se las daban a Riza la cual le daría un conciso resumen de todos ellos. Maes sonrió ante eso, asombrado de cómo el lugar seguía unido aun sin Roy, y agradeció inmensamente que fuera Edward quien estuviera al mando, de ser otra persona quizás todo se fuera abajo y ninguno sabría qué hacer.

Se marcho sin despedirse de nadie, sabiendo que estaban muy ocupados poniendo al tanto a su nuevo jefe. Porque aunque fueran eternamente devotos a Roy, Edward parecía ser el segundo en la lista por la cual lo darían todo sin dudar.

Sonrió bobamente una vez estuvo en el pasillo ¡Año nuevo se acercaba! Haría una fiesta digna para ello, e intentaría que Roy también se sintiera cómodo, una sensación parecida a la del cumpleaños de Elysia, donde a pesar de que se perdió algunas actividades por que se necesitaba ver para hacerlas, siempre llevó una sonrisa en sus labios, o se mostro conversador.

Él siempre pensó que Roy se hundiría en si mismo luego de perder la mas primordial de sus habilidades, pero fue una sorpresa para el verle tan animado, aunque luego de un rato pensando en ello, se dio cuenta porque.

Edward.

Conocía lo suficiente al rubio como para saber que sería capaz de sacarlo a golpes de su propia autocompasión, quizás alegando que si él no había caído en ese estado, no iba a dejar que el moreno lo hiciera también, puesto que aunque no lo parecía Ed tenía suficientes razones como para hundirse en su mundo de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Después de todo, según le había contado Riza, cuando logró traer a Alphonse, este había estado tan famélico y delgado que no tardo mucho en desmayarse luego de una leve celebración y estuvo así varias semanas, en algo parecido a un coma, demasiado débil como para hacer algo. Jamás habían visto la desesperación oscurecer los ojos del alquimista de acero hasta el punto se cambiar a un dorado oro a un color casi ocre.

Solo imaginarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

- Coronel Hughes –Llamó una de sus subordinadas.

- ¿Si?

- Debería volver al trabajo, el Fuhrer está haciendo una ronda por todas las instalaciones, dudo que le guste mucho enterarse que sus subordinados están perdiendo el tiempo en cosas poco provechosas.

Maes rió sin poder evitarlo; las rondas eran algo casi desconocido para él cuando Bradley era el anterior Fuhrer y ahora parecían ser algo casi semanal.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero lo mantenía dentro de su oficina el tiempo que debía permanecer allí.

- ¡Aww! ¡Qué aburrido! –Lloriqueó, ante la sonrisa nerviosa de su subordinada.

**ELPDFDM**

La fiesta de fin de año fue planeada minuciosamente por Maes, mientras que los demás desestimaban la importancia de dicha fiesta, puesto que aun tenían el recuerdo de la fiesta dedicada a Edward y Elysia fresco, pero como el hombre insistía demasiado, todos se comprometieron a ir.

El veintiuno de diciembre Maes se volvió completamente insoportable. La oficina de Edward en ese momento tenía pocas cosas que hacer, así que el Fuhrer les dio unas vacaciones hasta inicios de año próximo, cosa que provoco que el investigador empezara a acosar a los demás para que le ayudaran, o para que ratificaran su asistencia, provocando que Edward se la pasara aun más tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca de la casa de Roy, investigando sobre la profecía para no tener que ser jalado para hacer cosas absurdas.

Lo que era Mustang, él no tenía esos problemas, afortunadamente, pero si estaba empeñado en mejorar su destreza mental, para poder visualizar con más facilidad un lugar sin tener que caminar por este, cosa que por supuesto era bastante difícil de por sí, pero los progresos llegaron a puntos tremendos aunque silenciosos.

Edward parecía ser el único que los notaba y la complicidad entre ambos se enredaba tan armoniosamente como un espiral.

**ELPDFDM**

_24 De Diciembre, auditorio militar de Amestris._

Elysia fue atrapada por quinta vez por Alphonse, provocando que esta riera con deleite, mientras el chico se sentía aliviado ante el hecho de que su fuerza fuese recuperándose poco a poco, y luego miró a su hermano quien hablaba con un cadete que parecía muy nervioso al estar en la presencia de una persona tan distinguida como el Alquimista de Acero.

Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto divertido, la distinción ante su puesto era una de las cosas que más irritaba a su hermano, el cual solo quería mantener un perfil bajo y seguir con su trabajo, porque aunque lo negara bajo juramento, disfrutaba de sobremanera trabajar para la milicia. Claro, si su maestra se enteraba, estaba frito.

La puerta se abrió y ambos hermanos miraron hacia ese lugar inconscientemente para ver a entrar a una pareja tomada del brazo, un hombre y una mujer que ellos conocían muy bien.

Riza Hawkeye apretó más el agarre de su acompañante con una sonrisa serena. Llevaba, como siempre, la indumentaria formal del ejercito, esa a la que estaba tan acostumbrada y con la única con la cual se sentía cómoda, a diferencia de algunas mujeres las cuales tenían ostentosos y caros vestidos comprados en exclusivas boutiques del país.

Havoc se veía levemente nervioso, pero lo disimulaba, después de todo no todos los días tienes el placer de ir con una de las mujeres más estrictas de la milicia como lo era ella, mucho menos de ser su pareja y proclamarlo con orgullo.

Edward sonrió al verlos juntos, eran una pareja equilibrada, el nerviosismo de Havoc era tapado por la serenidad y seguridad de Riza, la cual no parecía amedrentada por el claro escrutinio que le proporcionaban sin piedad los presentes.

Roy permaneció sereno cuando la fluida conversación con el Fuhrer se detuvo sorpresivamente ante la llegada de la ilustre pareja, preguntándose silenciosamente como demonios habían logrado convencerlo para ir a esa absurda fiesta en honor a los militares, una fiesta a la cual asistían tan pocos cadetes que era una pérdida de dinero.

El murmullo alrededor se volvió tan notable que casi sentía deseos de preguntar quienes eran los recién llegados, pero no sabía a quién tenía cerca y saber que cabía la posibilidad de preguntarle a una cándida cadete que se desmayaría al saber que Roy Mustang le había hablado le desalentaba por completo.

Porque él no había perdido su toque ¿Eh? En el fondo las mujeres aun no se resistían a sus encantos, ciego o no.

- No tengo idea de que pensamientos mujeriegos estés teniendo –Escucho decir a Edward- Pero Riza y Jean acaban de llegar –Roy volvió su cabeza hacia donde sabía que estaba la puerta y se imagino la escena, una pareja tan llamativa como ellos dos, llegando sin estar en un grupo o algo así se volvía la comidilla de las pocas personas que estarían allí. Cuando reanudaran el trabajo, serian de lo único que hablarían por… semanas, quizás.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que tarde Havoc en pedir un baño? –Preguntó malintencionadamente a Edward, a lo que este puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cada vez eres más bastardo ¿Sabias? –Se queja, inconforme, antes de un corto silencio- Cinco minutos, más o menos.

Roy rió y por primera vez la pareja dejo de ser vista para cambiar de objetivo hacia Mustang, y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, esa seguramente sería la segunda mejor historia contada en los cuarteles, de cómo Roy Mustang se rió aun con la horripilante discapacidad que tenia, en medio de la fiesta de navidad en honor a los militares.

Definitivamente, le había hecho un favor al pobre Havoc, quien en ese momento se disculpaba para ir al baño.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? –Preguntó el de cabello negro.

- Unos dos minutos. Que poca voluntad la de Havoc –Rió entre dientes.

**ELPDFDM**

_31 de Diciembre, Casa de Maes Hughes._

- ¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Mira los fuegos artificiales! –Elysia jaló de la mano de Edward, para ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban ocasionalmente en las distintas casas de la ciudad. Año nuevo nunca había sido tan colorido y lleno de emoción como ese año y se preguntó si desde ahora podría experimentar eso en cada nueva fiesta, pero el gritito de Elysia le hizo pensar que era mejor olvidar eso por un rato.

- Dentro de unas horas serán mejores -Le asegura, tomando la mano de la niña cariñosamente, observando hacia arriba hasta que le empezó a doler el cuello y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Adentro los demás recapitulaban lo que había sucedido en el año, cosa que a él particularmente no le atraía, ni tampoco a su hermano, que se había llevado a Winry a quien sabe dónde y aun no habían vuelto. Debía darle una clase de abejas y panales… O quizás pedírselo a otra persona, después de todo, el era casi tan inexperto como su hermano.

Si. Casi.

Entró a la casa cuando Elysia pareció dejar de interesarse en ver los fuegos artificiales y fue recibido por un café bien cargado que le reconforto, en especial porque el día anterior no había podido dormir bien y en ese momento solo quería acostarse en alguna superficie lisa y dormir durante mucho rato.

En la sala ellos solo hablaban de cosas triviales, al parecer alguien había tocado un tema delicado y otro –Quizás Riza o Maes- habían cambiado convenientemente el tema. Entró a la estancia y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien hablaba algo con Havoc, aunque no entendió mucho ya que iban por la mitad del tema y era de ese tipo de temas que debías escuchar desde el principio, mientras que Roy parecía inusualmente callado, Riza quería iniciar una conversación o algo así, pero al parecer se le hacía imposible.

- ¿Qué sucede, bastardo? –Preguntó, y todos se quedaron callados.

- Que soy un bastardo ciego, eso sucede –La sequedad en las palabras provocó que Edward encarara la ceja y deseara saber quien había sido el idiota que se le había ocurrido mencionar eso.

- ¿Vas a joderle la fiesta a todos porque entraste en estado de auto compasión? –Varios contuvieron la respiración, y uno a uno fue abandonando el lugar, con cualquier excusa.

- Cierra la boca, tú no entiendes…

- Claro que entiendo, imbécil. ¿Acaso olvidas que me falta un brazo y una pierna?

- No es lo mismo.

- Son discapacidades, genio, y todos podemos sobrevivir con ellas –Ni siquiera le dejo contestar, se levantó de un salto y salió a zancadas de la habitación, no sin antes ofrecerse para ayudar a poner la mesa para la cena, desapareciendo junto con la mujer al comedor.

El lugar se sumió en un profundo e incomodo silencio, antes de que Gracia llamara diciendo que la mesa estaba puesta.

**ELPDFDM**

La cena fue bastante más animada, principalmente por un comentario acertado de Maes que hizo reír a casi todos. Edward se esforzó por esconder su enojo hacia Mustang, después de todo, dentro de dos meses se marcharía a Xing y no sabría cuando volvería a verlos.

La comida, al criterio de todos, fue exquisita, Gracia en serio se destacó con la comida y Alphonse fue quien más le agradeció, entre las risas de todos los presentes a los cuales se les hacia tremendamente divertido verlo tan animado por una cosa así, mientras que Elysia insistía en que quería ver lo más pronto posible los fuegos artificiales, que ya empezaba a impacientarse, pero Riza le aseguró que solo faltaban dos horas para ese acontecimiento, bajo los pucheros de la pequeña niña que solo provocaron más risas.

Luego de la comida, todos fueron al jardín, a una parte estratégicamente techada para que todos se sentaran sin ser cubiertos por la esporádica nieve que aun de vez en cuando, empezaba a caer sin aviso, allí, el ambiente se relajó aun mas y Edward pareció olvidar por completo el estúpido incidente que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero Roy parecía inquebrantable, se mantuvo en silencio toda la velada a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus subordinados para hacerle hablar. Se estaba comportando, definitivamente como un niño mimado al que no le habían dado su juguete, o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento tío Roy! –Escuchó decir a la pequeña Elysia al volcar su taza de chocolate caliente contra su camisa y el encaró la ceja. Vaya, así que eso había sido lo caliente en su estomago ¿No?

- No te preocupes, Elysia –Desestimó, levantándose. Si su memoria visual no fallaba, si seguía recto hacia la derecha y giraba 34 grados, llegaría a la puerta, pero no esperó que un brazo le agarrara firmemente, guiándolo hacia ese lugar, dándose cuenta que en realidad eran 20 grados, y no 34.

- ¿Acero? –Tanteó, no sabiendo exactamente quién era, pero por la forma en la cual le llevaba intuyó que era él, en especial por la fuerza que usaba.

- Shh, bastardo, estuviste calladito y muy simpático todo este rato, no lo arruines –El leve tono de sarcasmo y diversión del rubio le hizo pensar que su incidente seguramente provocaría las risas de los demás una vez estuviera lo más alejado posible, cosa que le hizo fruncir la boca- Espero que no te moleste usar una camisa mía.

- ¿Por qué trajiste una camisa de repuesto? –Casi se lo imaginó sonriendo engreídamente y encarando una ceja.

- Eso se llaca ser cuidadoso, cosa que, por lo que veo, tú no eres –Abrió la boca para decir algo, hasta que sintió los dedos del otro abriéndole la camisa, rozando con sus dedos enguantados la piel blanca pero marcada del militar, al cual, curiosamente empezó a sentir…

_Calor_.

Trató de no hacerle caso a esos pensamientos, mientras el rubio le sacaba la camisa de los pantalones y la alejaba por fin de su cuerpo, desapareciendo un momento, quizás en busca de la camisa de repuesto, mientras, Roy se paso una mano por el pecho, justo por donde las manos de Edward había rozado, apretando los ojos, en busca de evitar imaginarse las manos del rubio acariciando su piel, una caliente y otra fría, sintiendo un leve escalofrío ante la idea, siseando.

¡Necesitaba una mujer, por el amor de dios!

- ¿Qué te pasa, anciano? –Preguntó de pronto el alquimista de acero, provocando que saltara un poco por la impresión, volviendo el rostro hacia donde había escuchando la voz- Acomódate, voy a ponerte la camisa.

- Puedo hacerlo yo…

- P-pero… General Mustang… Yo insisto… -La voz cómicamente afeminada del menor casi le hizo reír, mientras se dejaba hacer, incluso cuando el otro le metió las manos en los pantalones para que la camisa se metiera también, reprimiendo el estremecimiento y frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo un deje de curiosidad cuando escucho que justaba sus palmas, de tal forma que pronto la camisa le quedo de forma impecable, y no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio usaba esa técnica muy a menudo- Listo… Volvamos a… -El primer sonido del fuego artificial no le dejo terminar, moviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana, o más bien hacia el balcón de la habitación, viendo la dotación de brillos en el cielo.

-Feliz año nuevo, Edward… -Susurró bajito, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el balcón, aunque él no pudiese ver nada.

-Feliz año nuevo… Roy… -Su nombre en la boca del rubio sonaba… sorprendentemente bien, demasiado, quizás. O por lo menos eso pensó hasta que tomo su mano, agarre que fue correspondido por el otro.

- Solo falta un mes… -Dijo de pronto, escuchando el ensordecedor sonido de los petardos y cosas parecidas que eran lanzadas en celebración.

- Lo sé… La emoción me persigue, y yo no puedo huir.

- No quieres huir.

- Realmente –Risas- No, no quiero huir de ella, una vida calmada y sin ninguna complicación más que las cotidianas dejo de ser interesante para mí.

- Alphonse piensa totalmente distinto.

- Lo sé… estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano nos separaremos.

Edward no lo miró, pero estaba seguro que el mayor había vuelto su rostro hacia él, como si le estuviese mirando.

- ¿Qué? Creo que ya pasamos suficientes momentos juntos… Algún día íbamos a tener que separarnos… -El apretón en el agarre que tenia con el otro le hizo mirar hacia abajo, antes de que Roy hiciera un sonidito con la boca.

- En cierta forma, lo sabía, pero aun así es raro escucharlo de tu boca –Ed rió.

- No debería extrañarte tanto, esto es como nuestra última aventura juntos, cuando volvamos, el se irá con Winry a nuestro pueblo natal y yo me quedare aquí, en ciudad central… Al principio tenía la absurda esperanza de que… bueno, pudiéramos seguir juntos, pero conforme pasa el tiempo se que no será así. Al ama a Win de una forma desesperada y sé que es de la misma forma, yo no podría separarlos, pero tampoco unirme a ellos…

- … Te sentirías como un mal tercio…

- Exacto.

Silencio.

- Deberíamos bajar… -Señala Roy.

- Solo un rato más… hay mucha paz aquí –El mayor no protesto, y se quedo así, pensando que a pesar de la nieve, la mano de Edward era inusualmente cálida.

**ELPDFDM**

- Creo que deberíamos volver… -Susurra suavemente Riza, mirando de forma desaprobatoria el que Gracia escuchara la conversación.

- ¡Pero es que están hablando sin agredirse, es un momento maravillosamente dulce, Riza!

- Si Maes estuviera aquí, ya habría tomado una foto.

Observó el rostro de Gracia y no puede evitar sonreír al notar que hace lo posible para no soltar una carcajada.

- Lo haces a propósito.

- No es cierto…

Ambas se observan y ríen suavemente.

-Vamos, ya luego ellos bajaran por sus propios medios, además, si Maes sube…

- Ellos no volverán a tener un momento como este, lo sé –Suspira Gracia.

Al bajar las escaleras, Gracia caminó hacia donde descansaba el calendario, tomándolo y descontándolo de la pared al ser por completo obsoleto antes de colocar el nuevo. Iniciaba un nuevo año y la vida de Edward, Alphonse y Roy no parecía querer ser normal.

Suspiró, quizás, la vida de esos tres nunca sería normal.

_Continuara._

Próximo capítulo: Meses previos, parte dos.


	7. Capitulo 6: Meses previos, segunda parte

**Hagane no Rekinjutsu**, **Full Metal Alchemist **o **Hagaren**, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola.

Esto es un **UA**, es decir, **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran.

La pareja principal, Es **RoyEd**, aunque puede cambiar a **EdRoy** y tener tonos de otras parejas.

En este fic habrá **Lemmon**, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de **género acción, fantasía, suspenso** y algo de **romance**.

**En las puertas del fin del mundo.**

Capítulo 6: Meses previos, segunda parte.

Se despertó por el leve zarandeo en su hombro por parte de Gracia y al principio le miró con horror, pensando que quizás se había quedado dormido en algún sillón antes de que pudieran irse a casa de Mustang, pero luego de un rato recordó que habían quedado por dormir en dicho lugar, después de todo la casa era más amplia y tenía más habitaciones que la anterior, para los próximos niños que la pareja tenía pensado tener y por si alguna amiga de Elysia decidía quedarse.

Aunque dentro de él sabía que era más lo primero que lo segundo, seguro la pequeña se regocijaba ante la idea de tener muchos hermanitos y Hughes sería incapaz de negarle tal deseo a su hija.

- Es hora de desayunar, Edward… -Apuntó la mujer amablemente y Ed se restregó un ojo con la mano normal, incorporándose y viendo la hora: 10 de la mañana, a veces se preguntaba como hacían algunos adultos para poder despertarse cada vez más temprano a pesar de que habían estado despiertos hasta la madrugada. Se levantó de la cama y vio que Alphonse se acurrucó más a la almohada que abrazaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y negándose a despertar, a pesar de que seguramente lo que había estado soñando ya lo había perdido, sonrío. Le gustaba ver a su hermano de esa forma.

- Al... Despierta… -Murmura removiéndolo levemente, con cariño, a lo que el menor hizo un mohín realmente adorable, antes de abrir sus orbes doradas como las de su hermano para mirarle con somnolencia y casi reproche por sacarlo de su sueño, a lo que Ed solo atinó a sonreírle con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad antes de enderezarse y bostezar, caminando hacia el baño.

Y Pensar que era el inicio de otro año, casi le daba risa, después de todo estaban iniciándolo con ese sueño que sientes en el cual eres capaz de volver a acostarte y dormirte en unos minutos. Vaya inicio de año más prometedor, los niños en cambio se acuestan a dormir relativamente temprano y despiertan también temprano. Ante ese pensamiento, Ed hizo una mueca.

- Vaya, a veces desearía volver a ser un niño…

Abrió la llave del grifo y tomó agua entre sus manos, echándosela en el rostro poco después, luego, se miró en el espejo, miró sus fracciones afiladas, maduras, de alguien que ha pasado mucho y frunció el ceño, negando suavemente.

- No, creo que lo mejor que me ha pasado es ser adulto… -Murmura suavemente para sí, suspirando.

**ELPDFDM**

- ¿Qué tal está el desayuno? –Pregunta Gracia con una sonrisa, a lo que Alphonse levanto un dedo en señal de victoria, realmente adorando la comida que la mujer preparaba

- No puedo creer que me haya privado por tanto tiempo de esto –Casi solloza, a lo que todos ríen. El lugar se veía inusualmente lleno con la presencia de los hermanos Elric, Roy, Winry y los Hughes, puesto que los demás habían decidido irse a sus casas más temprano.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer este mes que les queda? –Pregunta Maes luego de tomar un trago de su jugo.

- Papeleo –Contestó distraído Ed, dándole luego una mordida a su tostada.

- Supongo que yo preparare todo junto con Roy –Solucionó Al encogiendo los hombros- Después de todo, mi hermano y yo no sabemos mucho sobre viajes a otros países, así que no sabemos por dónde ir.

- Hay dos formas de llegar a Xing, una de ellas es cruzando el desierto, podrán ver las ruinas de Xerxes, pero tendrían que ir con caballos e incluso ellos se sienten mal ante el inclemente clima –Explicó Maes pensativo- La ventaja es que llegaran a Xing en apenas dos días, y por la parte más rural.

- La otra forma de ir es la turística –Intervino Roy- se va por medio de un barco, más bien un crucero, es de clima templado y un viaje algo largo, de una semana, más o menos, ya que tienen que cruzar un muy gran rio que hace parecer que van a una isla. Es algo raro de explicar.

- El problema sería el desembarcar, es una verdadera pesadilla –Se unió Gracia, sentándose al lado de su esposo luego de servir otra ración de panqueques- Hay muchos comerciantes, estafadores y por supuesto gitanos.

- ¿Gitanos? –Inquirió Ed cuando por fin no estuvo masticando.

- Si, son como nómadas, pero algunos deciden no salir de esa parte de Xing. Estafan, engañan, roban, todo por sobrevivir, el reino del país está más preocupado en evitar que sus príncipes se maten entre sí que de evitar esa corrupción –Explicó Maes.

- Oh, leí algo sobre eso hace años, hubo un atentado hacia el príncipe… ¿Ling? El no-se-que hijo del emperador, al parecer el emperador tiene muchos hijos –Susurró Alphonse.

- Si, debido a que Xing es algo así como pequeños reinos bajo uno más grande, al cual le son mandados la primera hija de cada emperador menor para que este monarca tenga hijos con cada una de ellas, y dependiendo del nacimiento de estos príncipes se decidirá cual apellido gobernara.

- Antes era mayor la incertidumbre –Continuó Gracia- Después de todo, Xing no fue siempre una potencia, antes era un país pobre y su tasa de mortalidad en los infantes era alta, incluso en la realeza, así que mucho de los primeros hijos morían por enfermedades y otros tantos eran asesinados por clanes enemigos, pocos eran los herederos que llegaban a la adultez. Pero ahora es distinto, el actual emperador de Xing volvió el país una verdadera potencia y la tasa de mortalidad que antes era alta para todas la edades se volvió bastante baja, un poco más alta que la de Amestris, pero también tiene que ver con el tamaño del país. Ahora todos los príncipes viven de forma acaudalada y son bien cuidados. El problema es que ahora son 80 el número de posibles herederos al trono.

- … Ese hombre ha de haberlo pasado en bomba… -Comentó en voz baja Roy, ganándose una risita por parte de Ed, que Alphonse casi se atragantara y que Gracia le tapara los oídos a Elysia mirándole reprobatoriamente.

- Hay algo que no entiendo… -Murmuró Al cuando por fin salió de su estupor, frunciendo el ceño-Dicen que Xing es una potencia ¿No? Entonces si es una potencia ¿Por qué razón no se interesarían en la invasión de gitanos en el puerto?

- Fácil, es una potencia _comercial_. Solo eso – Explicó tranquilamente Roy- en lo social siguen siendo un país con mucha inocencia, que aún cree en dioses y cosas innecesarias, primeramente, es un pueblo bastante pacifico, que solo reacciona si ellos son atacados, pero como los gitanos solo estafan a los extranjeros, ellos no tienen por qué inmutarse.

- Por supuesto –Intervino Maes- Esto va cambiando mientras la clase social aumenta, es decir, las envidias y el deseo de tener más los va corrompiendo poco a poco, de modo que no es de extrañar que algunas personas de clase alta estén acostumbrados a ordenar o cometer infanticidios, como es en el caso de las familias reales que asesinaban a los niños haciéndolo parecer un accidente cuando las condiciones no eran tan buenas como las de ahora y los emperadores no se interesaban en investigar la muerte de uno de sus tantos herederos.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras seguían comiendo. Algo dentro de Edward no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante lo que próximamente pasaría, pero la adrenalina y el deseo de saber que le deparaba el futuro era mucho mayor que los nervios.

**ELPDFDM**

Alphonse le abrió la puerta a Alfons ya entrando a Febrero, con una mirada preocupada, a lo que el chico le devolvió una de sorpresa, sin entender porque estaba así.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta incluso antes de saludar, olvidando sus bien refinados modales.

- Mi hermano está enfermo –Explica el menor, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación- Winry ha impedido que se levante de la cama, pero estaba decidido a ir al trabajo de nuevo.

Alfons encaró la ceja, quitándose el sombrero y el abrigo para dejarlo en el perchero mientras volvía a mirar a Al. No conocía mucho a Winry pero si conocía lo suficiente a Edward para saber que estar tirado en una cama era casi el peor de los castigos luego de la salida de su reposo hace casi dos meses.

- Entiendo, llévame a su habitación –Le pidió amablemente, sin poder congeniar aun del todo con el menor de los Elric, quizás tenía que ver con que sus parecidos físicos chocaban demasiado, pero cuando Edward estaba con ellos se creaba una especie de armonía, quizás porque con cualquiera de los dos hacia gran equipo.

Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con el rubio acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados, y Alfons se fue dando cuenta de que sus músculos iban tomando forma, quizás porque se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche en el gimnasio del cuartel, entrenando para estar preparado para el viaje.

- ¡Alfons! –Le llamó, con un tono esperanzador en su voz- ¿Le dirás a este par de tortolos que no estoy enfermo? –Alfons le sonrió conciliadoramente.

- Tendremos que asegurarnos primero, Ed… -Explicó mientras abría su gran maletín, sacando varios utensilios que le ayudarían para tener la certeza de la salud del chico.

Desde pequeño le había gustado la medicina, luego de que su madre hubiese muerto de una enfermedad que años después descubrió que era tuberculosis, y estuvo investigando la posible cura hasta que un doctor de Prycillye, otro país algo lejano, la descubrió primero, y luego… Luego conoció a los hermanos Elric.

O por lo menos a uno de ellos. Conoció a Edward cuando Alphonse estuvo en estado crítico en el hospital y pudieron hacer migas rápidamente… de no ser por la depresión en la cual se encontraba el mayor de los Elric, culpándose constantemente de que su hermano estuviese en ese estado y de que pudiera morir.

No hace falta decir que Alfons se tomó ese caso muy personal, evocando los recuerdos de su madre enferma y la desesperación y culpabilidad que sentía su padre por no saber ni poder ayudarla con su enfermedad.

Y así pasaron las semanas, con el estado de Al fuera de peligro pero sin ninguna mejoría, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos en un día insospechado, cuando un árbol que jamás había florecido tanto como ese año empezó a dejar caer sus pétalos en el suelo, dejándolo de un curioso color morado, era un recuerdo vivido en su mente, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué.

Fue como si le hubiesen prendido la luz a los ojos de Edward, el cual se quebró al ver a su hermano sonreírle suavemente y se echó a llorar en su regazo, silenciosamente, jamás con sollozos, no era su estilo, tampoco lo era llorar, pero por fin… por fin tenía a su hermano junto a él, en carne y hueso, y eso lo volvía un caso especial que le permitía llorar cuanto quisiera.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó un ceñudo Ed, mientras Alfons seguía mirando el termómetro.

- Lo siento, Ed, pero si, tienes gripe…

- ¿Qué? –Le cortó el aludido con los ojos abiertos, negando- No es cierto ¡Exijo que lo hagas otra vez! No puedo faltar al trabajo…

- … ¿Desde hace cuánto te volviste un trabajólico, Ed? –Preguntó Winry algo sorprendida por la actitud de tragedia que su amigo mostraba.

- Desde que sé lo horrible que es tener a Hawkeye como jefa –Gimoteó, tratando de levantarse, pero la rubia tomo una almohada y se la pegó contra la cara, haciéndolo terminar de nuevo en la cama, bajo la mirada perpleja de Alfons.

- ¡Tu de allí no te levantas, Edward Elric!

- ¡Tu no me vas a mandonear! –Se reveló.

- ¿Ah, no? –Su llave mecánica brilló peligrosamente en su mano, después de sacarla de la nada.

Ed pareció querer seguir negándose, pero luego de un momento por fin recapacitó, no queriendo terminar con un chichón en forma de llave, se tapó con la manta a regañadientes, resignado a quedarse así.

Pero Alfons se la quitó, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Edward, que no tardo en abrazarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Es mejor que no tengas nada que pueda inducir a la sudoración, esta tiene que venir sola – Edward le miró como si le hubiese salido un cuerno. Él rió- Lo que quiero decir, es que para que se te quite la gripe, tienes que sudar, y no puedes inducirla, además, comúnmente la fiebre se va más rápido sin la manta protegiéndote.

- ¡Pero hace frio!

- Oh vamos, siempre pensé que podrías soportar más que eso.

Silencio. Poco después Edward se acurrucó sin la manta puesta, enfurruñado con Alfons.

**ELPDFDM**

23 de Febrero y ya estaban haciendo maletas para irse a Xing. Los días de ese mes habían sido tan duros para Edward mientras estaba entre la oficina y en el gimnasio, que varias veces había sido reprendido por descuidarse tanto por su hermano, Alfons, los señores Hughes… El único que no parecía que le importara, era Roy, el cual simplemente encogía los hombros y les recordaba cómo era el mayor de los Elric, el cual se negaba ir a otro país sin estar en condiciones, y al hablar de condiciones, quería decir que podría romperle la nariz a algún idiota cuando dijera algo que no le gustara.

Justamente ahora estaba en esos momentos en los cuales podía relajarse… o algo así. Frunció el ceño viendo toda la ropa que tenía, era mucha, para las distintas estaciones, pero no sabía cuales llevarse, no podía precisar cuánto tiempo pasaría en Xing como para saber si debía llevar ropa para el verano, primavera, incluso otoño, y no podía llevársela toda porque si no necesitaría más de una maleta, ya que incluía sus zapatos, ropa interior, anotaciones y otras cosas esenciales que nunca le molestaron cuando iba de un lugar a otro con su hermano por Amestris.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente buscas una maleta más grande? –Preguntó por fin Alphonse luego de verlo por un rato en esa posición.

- Sería lo mismo que llevar más de una.

- Hermano, lo que dices no tiene sentido, además, de por sí, seguramente volveremos con más de una maleta de más y llena a rebosar.

Silencio, ambos hermanos se observaron y Edward tuvo que admitir que Al tenía razón, pero le daba tanta pereza tener que ir a comprar otra…

Al parecer el menor de los Elric lo entendió, porque soltó un bufido.

**ELPDFDM**

- ¿Es totalmente necesario que te vayas, Al? –Preguntó por décima cuarta vez Winry, colgada del cuello de su novio.

- Si, lo es. Lo siento Winry… -Susurro el menor de los Elric, dándole un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole el cabello, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido del agua, después de todo, estaban en un muelle.

Habían decidido rápidamente que preferían el viaje largo, después de todo no tenían real prisa, y como la milicia les financiaba, podían volverlo cuando quisieran un viaje de "placer" según las palabras de Roy, recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Riza, la cual ignoro olímpicamente.

Winry volvió a abrir la boca, al parecer con la intención de decir algo más, pero Edward, que estaba realmente cansado de escuchar la misma cosa una y otra vez, se volteó.

- Entiendo que sean novios ¿De acuerdo? Pero eso no cambia que este va a ser mi última aventura con Al antes de que vuelva a tus brazos y se resignen a tener una vida aburrida en el medio de la nada reparando automails, así que ¡Ya basta, Winry! De seguro no tardaremos y ya luego van a estar tan juntos que luego de unos días la presencia del otro les va a provocar nauseas.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, a los que Alphonse la rodeo en sus brazos, murmurándole dulces palabras. No podía decir que estaba en contra de su hermano, porque en cierta forma tenía razón, escuchar tantas veces a alguien repetir lo mismo de esa forma acaramelada era aburrido, pero Ed no sabía lo que era estar enamorado como lo estaba él de Winry, así que eso indujo su reacción tan violenta.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, Winry… -Susurró en su oído quitando las lágrimas de los ojos- Volveremos pronto, dudo que sea algo complicado, ya verás que en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaré de vuelta en Amestris y… podremos casarnos… -Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron considerablemente, aun llenos de lágrimas, sorprendida por las palabras.

- ¿Me estas proponiendo que me case contigo? –Preguntó en un gimoteo, a lo que Ed se alejó de la pareja, casi asqueado y resignado.

Si Alphonse decía que si, entonces significaría que luego de ese viaje sus vidas se separarían de forma permanente, y ya n podrían ser el dúo del que se habían jactado durante tantos años.

Miró al cielo y egoístamente pidió que el viaje fuera largo, muy largo, queriendo disfrutar lo más posible el tiempo que le quedaba con su hermano "pegado" por así decirlo, a él y así grabar las maravillosas memorias de los tiempos que pasaron juntos en su mente como la cosa más valiosa de su vida.

- ¡Ed, vamos! Ya vamos a zarpar –Indicó Alfons y él asintió, dejando de mirar al cielo y corriendo hacia la escalera que le llevaría hacia el barco, sin darse cuenta que un pequeño círculo había aparecido en forma de nube en el cielo.

A veces es peligroso desear cosas, hay que elegir cuidadosamente las cosas que quieres, porque si son egoístas podrían perjudicar a las personas.

Por supuesto, Edward estaba a punto de descubrir esto de una forma bastante ortodoxa.

_Continuara._

Próximo capítulo: Inicio de la bitácora, y el destierro.


	8. Capitulo 7: Inicio de la bitácora y el

**Hagane no Rekinjutsu, Full Metal Alchemist o Hagaren**, NO ME PERTENECE, solo escribo esta historia por mero entretenimiento, no gano nada haciéndola.

Esto es un **UA,** es decir, **UNIVERSO ALTERNO**, a pesar de que hay cosas que si sucedieron en la trama original, hay otras más que jamás pasaron ni pasaran.

La pareja principal, Es **RoyEd**, aunque puede cambiar a **EdRoy** y tener tonos de otras parejas.

En este fic habrá **Lemmon**, eso es suficiente como para que quieran huir. También es de género **acción, fantasía, suspenso** y algo de **romance.**

**En las puertas del fin del mundo.**

**Capitulo 7:** Inicio de la bitácora y el destierro.

No podía decir, de ninguna manera, que el viaje en el barco fuera algo muy sorprendente o inolvidable, pero tampoco podía quejarse de que era la cosa mas aburrida del mundo, el lugar era bonito, las instalaciones cómodas, los organizadores de juegos y cosas así eran muy buenos pero…

¡Joder, el quería algo de acción!

Edward se tiró a la cama, soltando un siseo de incomodidad cuando terminó jalándose el cabello con su propio… trasero. Mierda, tenia que cortárselo o sino seria un verdadero dolor de cabeza, además un hombre –Aunque dudaba que fuera hombre, su forma de ser era muy afeminada –Le había dicho que su cabello tenia las puntas abiertas y que si no se lo cortaba un poco pronto dejaría de parecer una cascada de oro y se vería mas como un montón de trigo.

Luego Ed se preguntó como es que un hombre puede correr a esa velocidad con tacones altos…

Volviendo al tema central, se dijo mentalmente, el viaje estaba exento de cualquiera cosa peligrosa o aventura interesante, lo que le dejaba casi acostado en la cama a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva para poder sentir algo de adrenalina con ello, pero eso concluía con su hermano golpeándole con una revista en la frente, provocando que de la sorpresa dejara un reguero de saliva.

… ¿Acaso algo de eso tenia lógica? Echó su cabello a un lado y miró la libreta que le había dado Riza con los bolígrafos por parte de Havoc. Los había sacado ya en la mañana para ver si lograba hacer algo con eso, pero hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada. Quizás podría terminar el libro sobre alquimia que empezó a hacer cuando estuvo todo ese tiempo en cama por su crecimiento, pero las hojas que había escrito estaban en la casa de Mustang en ese momento, como a 4 días de distancia a la que estaban ahora.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto a pesar de que no había pasado ni cinco minutos en ella. Tomo la libreta con los bolígrafos y se preparó para hacer su actividad favorita mientras estaba en el barco.

Joder a Roy Mustang. Sonrió de lado y camino más rápido al camarote del pelinegro, preguntándose porque había llevado esas cosas, después de todo, no era como si el otro pudiese leer algo.

Ok, debería dejar de emplear ese humor negro de una vez, estar en ese maldito barco le estaba afectando la mente.

**ELPDFDM**

Se encontraba acostado en su cama en ese momento, con un objeto en una de sus manos, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente, siendo recibido siempre por la fría oscuridad a la cual estaba acostumbrado, escuchando la puerta abrirse y sabiendo perfectamente quien era. El intruso no se anunció, y no lo necesitaba, la forma en la cual sus zapatos hacían ruido en el suelo pulido era una identificación, y Roy se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama, esperando que el otro hablara.

- No sé cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo en esa cama sin hacer nada, idiota –Fue el escueto saludo del rubio, sentándose en una silla que previamente había arrastrado para acercarla a la cama. El moreno pudo sentir los ojos dorados de Edward taladrándole el rostro de forma insistente.

- De la misma forma en la cual crees que es una interesante pregunta, acero –Contestó simplemente, levantando una mano para ponerla encima de donde estaba seguro que se encontraba la mano de Ed. No la encontró, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón por los nervios, saberse aun imposibilitado de saber cómo se movían las personas, hasta que sintió la mano del rubio tomar la suya, y el pensamiento de que ese toque era sumamente intimo le hizo sentir extraño- ¿Por qué es que estas acá, acero? –Preguntó por fin, dejando de lado los insultos. Palpó un poco más la mano que sostenía y que el rubio convenientemente había bajado, notando algo- ¿Un libro?

- Una libreta –Corrigió Edward, colocándosela en la mano para que la sintiera y pudiese ilustrarla en su mente- He estado pensando ¿Por qué no hacer una bitácora? Es mejor tener todo organizado en un solo lugar que tenerlo desordenado en nuestra mente. Es normal que algo se nos escape aunque seamos cuatro.

Por un momento Roy no dijo nada, se mantuvo acariciando la superficie de la libreta. No era que le pareciera mala idea, sino que rememoraba todo lo que habían hecho e investigado en Central, y había unas cuantas lagunas mentales. Ladeó la cabeza y lamento no poder ser quien lo escribiera, la idea era excelente y sería interesante redactarlo, nada que ver con las fatídicas épocas en las que tenía que escribir los aburridos informes para el trabajo ¿Era normal que extrañara tener a Hawkeye respirando en su nuca y amenazándolo con su pistola para que escribiera más rápido? Por alguna razón se sintió inútil.

- ¿Mustang? –Roy levantó la cabeza, para dar a entender que le había escuchado, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por dejar de hablar, sabiendo que seguramente el otro se había sentido extrañado por su actitud- ¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo y prácticas una nueva manera de hacerle entender a la gente que no te gusta algo? –Encaró la ceja al escuchar eso y pensó que esas palabras sonaban curiosamente inseguras. Sonrió de lado.

- ¿Sueles crear esas teorías cuando te aburres? Podrías escribir una novela- Se burló, meneando la cabeza. Casi pudo imaginar la expresión de enojo del rubio, la manera en la cual afilaba la mirada y deseaba ahorcarlo, eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor, por alguna razón- Me gusta la idea. Pero tendríamos que llamar a tu hermano y a Alfons para recolectar totalmente la información.

- ¿Eh? Pero Alfons es el menos informado. Él esta acá como tu medico, Mustang –Ignoro lo primero que Ed había dicho por lo extraño de lo segundo y cayó en cuenta sobre lo muy accesible que era Alfons desde que lo conoció, aceptando ser su doctor durante el viaje, dejando de lado su trabajo por ellos. Ese comportamiento se le hacía muy extraño, e incluso podría provocar mal entendidos, en especial por la forma en la cual parecía decirle si a cualquier cosa que Edward le pidiera, pero dejó eso de lado por ahora, no quería pensar cosas raras.

- Creo que está buscando algo de libertad y le parecemos las personas más libres que conoce –Comentó Roy de pronto y Edward parpadeó, antes de sonreír con suavidad. Por alguna razón el moreno supo que había sonreído.

- Creo que tienes algo de razón, solo espero que esto no se ponga peligroso –Encogió los hombros, mirando por la ventana del camarote.

**ELPDFDM**

Alfons se despidió precipitadamente del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos pensó que era una hermosa mujer rubia de suaves modales y encantadora. Horrorizado por la voz gruesa del hombre, empezó a considerar que quizás ir a ese viaje no había sido buena idea, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, aunque dudaba que alguien se acostumbrara a algo así.

Después de todo, ni siquiera era de Amestris, ellos lo sabían por los problemas de documentación que había tenido cuando empezó a trabajar en el hospital donde conoció a Edward, pero cada vez que preguntaban sobre su pasado, él se limitaba a sonreírles con suavidad y a sugerir que cambiaran de tema, ya que en ese momento, era algo doloroso de recordar. En realidad él había nacido en un gran país, llamado Heinzenick, de grandes laderas y que durante siglos se había especializado únicamente en la agricultura, hasta que inició una época industrial que hizo que los pequeños pueblos se convirtieran en ciudades pujantes grisáceas. Una de las familias acaudaladas que hicieron fortuna fue la suya, desde la generación de su abuelo, de modo que él creció rodeado de lujos, siendo el tercer hijo de la familia que solo había logrado obtener una educación solida y nutrida, pero lamentablemente, por su condición de tercero, no podía heredar la gran empresa de su familia, hasta el punto que le alejaron de los temas de dicha empresa desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Había sido difícil vivir con esa estigma, el ser el tercero y no aspirar a nada que dejara completamente feliz a sus padres, aunque su madre parecía complacerse fácilmente con lo que hacía, su padre era otro cantar, no importó que buenas notas sacara, cuan bien tocara el piano, o el violín, no importaba, nunca era suficiente, y eso empezó su complejo por no poder sobresalir tanto como sus hermanos, complejo que le acompañó varios años de su adolescencia.

Hasta que conoció a Ernest.

También provenía de una familia que se había industrializado, una denominada como 'nuevos ricos'. Ernest lo tenía peor que él, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó por muchos años: Era el cuarto hijo, de un padre que olvidó a todos los demás, excepto al mayor, al que llevaba a todas partes, mostrándose orgulloso con él, pero impaciente con sus otros tres hijos, todos varones. Se conocieron por fin en un baile de alta sociedad, donde una de sus hermanas era por fin presentada a la sociedad.

Aun recordaba la primera impresión que le había dado Ernest: De cabello castaño claro ondulado, algo largo y atado a la altura de la nuca con una cinta de seda de color negro, piel clara, facciones aristócratas y con desmanes elegantes y fluidos, tono de voz suave y encantador… Era definitivamente un hombre muy dado a llamar la atención de cualquier damisela que hubiese a su alrededor, y para vergüenza de Alfons, también llamó su atención, de forma poderosa, la misma manera en la cual atraía la comida a las moscas, y esa fue exactamente su perdición. Ernest se acercó a él desde el primer momento que cruzaron miradas y se encerraron en una conversación circunstancial, hablando de temas varios que en ese momento estaban de moda, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba demasiado aquellas cosas, de modo que terminaron hablando de temar muy variados hasta la madrugada, sentados en la baranda del amplio balcón que tenía la sala de fiestas donde se realizaba la recepción.

Ernest era un hombre con el don de la palabra, podía convencer a las personas que no le conocían con facilidad de que era alguien realmente dotado pero que, lamentablemente, tenía un padre cegado por las antiguas y rígidas costumbres que le habían inculcado desde la más tierna infancia, que le impedían notar la valía de su cuarto hijo.

Patrañas, solo patrañas. En realidad, Ernest ni siquiera era dotado en nada, además de su gran capacidad como orador, mujeriego y alcohólico. Era un bueno para nada y todos lo de su familia lo sabían y lo satanizaban por ello, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios malintencionados de las personas a la que el muchacho había engatusado con la tragedia griega en que había convertido su vida.

Alfons fue uno de esos afectados. Horrorizado por la manera en la cual trataban a alguien tan 'importante', como él había catalogado a su nuevo amigo, empezó a llenarse de cierto rencor no solo contra la familia de Ernest, sino contra la suya, a la cual también consideró que solo estaban cegados por las rígidas costumbres de sus abuelos, sin darse cuenta que su padre había empezado a prestarle atención a él y a sus prodigiosas habilidades, ya que incluso llegó a ayudar a su hermano mayor con temas relacionados a la empresa familiar, sin que eso le importarse particularmente, ya que siempre demostró tener cariño por su hermano y su disposición a ayudarlo fue plena, hasta que conoció a Ernest y dejó de hacerlo, así como de practicar el violín o seguir asistiendo a las clases especiales que uno de los mejores médicos del país le daba a él y a un grupo privilegiados de jóvenes que el mismo medico había elegido a dedo.

Sus encuentros con Ernest se hicieron más cuantiosos y dejaron de ser tan infantiles, para pasar a un terreno más físico y carnal. Alfons, alumbrado e hipnotizado por su aura, no tardó en resumir que se había enamorado el muchacho, y este, aprovechando la nueva etapa de la relación, inició uno de sus planes más osados, al proponerle al otro irse del país, a buscar nuevos horizontes, horizontes donde ambos fuesen tomados en cuenta por sus habilidades, y no por la posición en la cual habían nacido en sus familias.

De modo que, una noche, tomó una maleta, la llenó de ropa y objetos importantes variados, sacó el dinero que tenía ahorrado, y se llevó su siempre adorado violín, y escapó de su casa, protegido por la penumbra, encontrándose cual amante fugitivo con la persona que había ideado toda la idea, y montados en caballos que Ernest había robado, se encaminaron al bosque, comparando su huida furtiva con historias románticas, donde ellos se imaginaban un destino maravilloso para terminar su historia con un final feliz.

Pero como Alfons descubrió después, las historias con finales felices en realidad no existían.

Primeramente, Alfons se enteró que sus padres lo buscaban con la desesperación de dos personas que amaban a su hijo, y el escuchar en la radio la voz sollozante de su madre, rogando que volviese a casa, había sido un golpe fuerte y doloroso para su persona, y sus intenciones de seguir su viaje en busca de protagonismo se estaban alejando de si con pasmosa facilidad, y quizás hubiese vuelto a casa, de no haber sido por la insistencia de Ernest.

_- ¿Me vas a abandonar luego de todo lo que hemos hecho? –Había dicho Ernest, mirando con dolor al muchacho frente a él, el cual se removió nervioso, avergonzado._

_- Ernest… ellos… ellos están preocupados._

_- ¡Solo porque creen que no eres lo suficientemente habilidoso para valerte por ti mismo! –Se acercó al chico de cabello rubio claro y lo envolvió entre sus brazos- Alfons, deja de tener miedo. Cuando tus padres se den cuenta de que puedes valerte por ti mismo, y que tienes grandes habilidades, incluso mayores que la de tu hermano mayor, dejaran de preocuparse tanto y te verán de otra forma._

_Alfons suspiró, envuelto por el abrazo de la persona que había instigado ese nuevo cambio en su vida, y correspondió el abrazó, asintiendo. Iba a demostrar que era fuerte, que era mucho más fuerte que su hermano, y que no necesitaba a nadie para eso._

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las verdaderas intenciones de Ernest se dejaran ver. En realidad, él conocía bien a Alfons desde antes de que se vieran por primera vez en el baile de iniciación social de la hermana del muchacho, y siempre había sentido cierta envidia malsana en su contra, envidia que pasó a convertirse en un insistente deseo en hundir al pequeño genio de aquella prospera familia, porque lo sabía; Sabía que Alfons era un genio, que superaba por años al mayor de los hermanos, que tenía habilidades medicas, matemáticas y musicales desarrolladas de manera magistral, que quizás era hasta más inteligente y dado a los negocios que el mismo abuelo del chico, que había logrado levantar la empresa familiar con una estabilidad tan tremenda que incluso siendo mal administrado por una generación, le hubiese permitido mantenerse en píe hasta que llegara un nuevo jefe.

La verdadera intención del chico no había sido más que llevar a Alfons a la perdición, pero por más que trató, no pudo. Alfons había logrado salir de cualquier adversidad que se les hubiese presentado con buen humor y de manera legal, ya fuese ayudando en hospitales, dando tocando el violín o haciendo ciertos trabajos de obreros que fueron creando en él un cuerpo mucho menos aristocrático y mas fornido, creando cierto magnetismo hacia las féminas que lo estaba dejando muy atrás, y él detestaba eso, darse cuenta que Alfons, si no fuera por su bendita inocencia, sería la persona perfecta en todo los ámbitos.

Así que un día, sin decir nada, tomó casi todo el dinero que habían mantenido y ganado, las ropas de ambos, y las cuerdas del violín de Alfons y se marchó. Solo le dejó suficiente al chico para comer… o comprarse nuevas cuerdas a su violín, en una ciudad donde no necesitaban ayuda de obreros, ni médicos sin certificado, y con eso pensó que Alfons por fin iba a hundirse, como él había esperado por tanto tiempo.

No contó con que la suerte le sonriera de nuevo al muchacho, que decidió comprar cuerdas nuevas para su violín y descubrió que el lugar era muy asiduo a la música clásica, lo que le permitió obtener más dinero y un trabajo pequeño de medio tiempo en un bar, donde tocaba el violín y obtenía muy buenas propinas además de su propio sueldo. Pero ahora estaba solo, y se sentía completamente desolado por la soledad, traicionado, lastimado desde lo más profundo de su alma por alguien a quien había amado tan profundamente, y las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar cuando se enteró que Ernest había vuelto a casa, diciendo que había sido obligado por él a irse, inventando una historia de tortura y dolor con un final donde había huido, buscando la seguridad de sus padres y esperando nunca encontrarlo.

Ya no podía volver siquiera a su país. El dinero que había ahorrado para volver a casa ya no servía de nada, porque seguramente sería considerado como un vil criminal, y su presencia allí provocaría la deshonra de su familia, cosa que le dolía en el corazón. De modo que decidió tomar un tren con el dinero que tenía a un lugar desconocido, en este caso Amestris, llegando incluso a tener pensamientos suicidas al llegar a esa ciudad, e inclusive estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida, mientras caminaba por las calles de ciudad central.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando hubo un accidente en los laboratorios militares cercanos a donde estaba. Ya sea por su poco apego a la vida en ese momento, o por simple instinto, se unió a un grupo de ciudadanos para ayudar a los que allí dentro se encontraban, brindando ayuda médica hasta que los médicos calificados llegaron a la escena de caos.

Uno de ellos, luego de que el caos hubiese pasado, le ofreció trabajo en el hospital, y a pesar de que al principio se negó, el hombre siguió insistiendo hasta que terminó aceptando no solo trabajar en ese lugar, sino que también ser su aprendiz, y ya había terminado sus estudios cuando conoció por primera vez a Edward Elric

Con él se dio cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba ser indispensable para muchas personas, no necesitaba mostrarle a demasiadas personas que era importante, ni siquiera importaba ser el líder de una empresa fuerte y solida como la de su familia, solo importaba que las personas que en serio le apreciaban, como su familia, estuviesen feliz con él y él les mostrase con cada acto que hacía, la importancia que tenían ellos en su vida. Eso quizás lo hizo sentir más culpable por haber abandonado a su familia, y le provocó un sentimiento de admiración hacia Ed, además de una gratitud en la cual se prometió en ayudarlo en todo lo posible, para por lo menos asegurase que su tesis, que la tesis que Edward le había hecho ver, fuera completamente factible y verdadera, y quizás, solo quizás, aprender un poco más de él.

Sonrió, mientras el paisaje del mar se abría paso frente a sus ojos, saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos.

- A la final, no es tan malo estar acá… -Se dijo a sí mismo, sin dejar de sonreir.

- Claro que no. Es decir, me has conocido ¿O no? –La sonrisa de Alfons se congeló y dirigió su mirada espantada a lo que él hasta hace rato pensó que era una mujer, el cual le hacía ojitos de forma sorprendentemente descarada, y el médico, siendo una persona completamente sensata y lógica, hizo lo más lógico y sensato que se le ocurrió.

Huyó.

**ELPDFDM**

Tocaron puerto una ventosa tarde del ocho de Febrero, Xing se abrió ante ellos como una especie de ejemplo perfecto para contrastar con Amestris. A pesar de su ambiente bullicioso, Xing era una ciudad dibujada con colores tierra y cálidos; marrones por aquí, verdes por allá, rojo fuego mas allá, las casas con techos curvados, imágenes de dragones, un idioma extraño… Xing era otro mundo para ellos, y definitivamente lo estaban disfrutando.

Maes les había sugerido un lugar donde quedarse en un lugar céntrico de la ciudad, con facilidad para guiarse desde cualquier parte de la ciudad, pero en ese momento Alphonse tenía el mapa perfectamente doblado, con las indicaciones de cómo llegar al hotel desde el punto en el que estaban, y el chico se aseguraba, junto con Alfons, de estar viendo bien las indicaciones que el militar se había encargado de señalar afanosamente, mientras Ed y Roy esperaban juntos que el equipaje fuera entregado de manera íntegra, aunque en este caso, era Ed el que estaba más atento a eso que Roy, después de todo, el pelinegro no tenía ni siquiera una idea exacta de cómo era Xing, debido a su ceguera.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó de pronto Alphonse, luego de haber trazado con un marcador la ruta que debían cruzar, a pesar de que Hughes ya se había encargado de eso anteriormente. Edward levantó la mirada, luego de tomar la última maleta del hombre que se la tendía y asentía, esperando que los auto-designados en encargarse del mapa se acercaran a buscar sus propias cosas.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban adoquinadas, no eran de concreto ni de asfalto, y en realidad no importaba mucho, porque la gente no se trasladaba en autos, sino en carruajes, bicicletas, y un extraño medio de transporte que consistía en que un hombre era quien trasladaba a un par de personas sentadas en una especie de carruaje de dos ruedas, y él jalaba del carro para llevar a las personas corriendo. El caos que todo esto provocaba era tal, que no era de extrañarse ver personas caminando en el medio de la calle mientras no pasaran carruajes, los cuales parecían ser realmente escasos.

- Bien, vamos en camino al hotel –Dijo por fin Alfons con una sonrisa- El señor Hughes nos recordó que debíamos tener cuidado con los gitanos, y al haber tantas personas, lo mejor será no separarnos –Todos asintieron, conformes con la idea del médico, siendo Edward el encargado de tomar por el brazo, de manera discreta, a Roy, guiándolo por el camino lleno de personas, procurando no tropezarse con nadie, pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que había, era una real odisea, una especie de juego en nivel difícil.

Los gitanos, a pesar de que se suponía que debían perderse entre el público, eran algo fáciles de notar. En su mayoría, su piel era morena, como la de los habitantes de Ishbal, e incluso un poco más oscuros, las más llamativas eran las mujeres, que a pesar de que usaban simples vestidos de colores oscuros, llevaban una especie de velo, casi siempre blanco, pero constantes en su cabeza, como si llevarlo descubierto no fuera algo bueno. Algunos velos tenían cuentecillas que hacían un leve tintineo cada vez que la mujer se movía, pero en su mayoría, ese tipo de adornos lo usaban mujeres que tenían un niño a su lado, como si ese sonido los identificara como madres.

Los hombres, en cambio, tenían una apariencia más contemporánea. En su mayoría eran grandes y fuertes, llenos de cicatrices de peleas callejeras, o cosas así, su apariencia era más bien notable, cosa que extrañó a Edward, ya que se suponía que ellos se encargaban de robar ¿No es así? Las personas que robaban debían tener una apariencia más bien fácil de confundir con el entorno, no llamar demasiado la atención para poder escapar con facilidad.

Mientras pensaba en eso, una mujer se tropezó contra él, y debido a que estaba llevando a Roy, y que había demasiadas personas, no pudo evitarla. Murmuró una disculpa, pero para su sorpresa, Alfons se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr detrás de la chica, la cual había pasado de caminar tranquilamente a emprender una pequeña carrera entre la muchedumbre, por lo que por instinto se llevó la mano en el bolsillo, notando que estaba completamente vacío y se crispó.

- ¡Esa mujer me robó el dinero! –Chirrió, indignado, y Alphonse, que estaba ahora a su lado, colocándolo a él en el medio entre Roy y Al, suspiró.

- El dinero lo tengo yo, hermano, así como la reservación del hotel. Lo que esa mujer se llevó fueron solo unos billetes y tus apuntes –Explicó el chico.

- ¡Pero esos apuntes igual son importantes para mí! –Se quejó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño. En esos apuntes tenía una especie de cronología de cómo estaba pasando la misión, y las ideas que poco a poco le venían a la mente sobre el significado de la profecía y a donde los llevaría.

- ¡Deja de hacer berrinche, hermano! Alfons fue a buscarlo, nosotros deberíamos ir de una vez al hotel, para que él sepa dónde encontrarnos.

- ¿Alfons sabe la dirección del hotel?

- Hizo un pequeño croquis para que ambos nos guiáramos mejor, así que supongo que sí.

- ¡¿Supones?!

- ¡Hermano, no nos podemos quedar parados aquí!

- Lo que tu hermano quiere decir, acero, es que no pueden ir a perseguir a la chiquilla conmigo encima, porque voy a estorbar –Ambos hermanos se miraron y se sintieron de pronto avergonzados. Edward suspiró con suavidad y lo tomó bien del brazo.

- De acuerdo… en realidad ni siquiera sé porque estoy dudando de Alfons. No me extrañaría que hubiese venido alguna vez a Xing, y de no ser así, tiene experiencia como viajero… -Refunfuñó Edward, obligando a Roy a caminar más rápido, muestra de su creciente irritación, principalmente por el robo de su dinero y de tus anotaciones, pero también por la cantidad asfixiante de personas. Había discutido con Alphonse por un motivo estúpido, cuando sabía que era su hermano el que tenía la razón: Lo más lógico era dejar que Alfons llegase solo al hotel, ya que era de todos el que tenía más experiencia para moverse en paises desconocidos.

Tras echar una última mirada a donde habían estado parados antes, emprendieron su camino hasta el hotel donde se quedarían.

**ELPDFDM**

A Alfons no le gustaba iniciar una persecución, pero había aprendido a correr rápido para alcanzar a más de un ladrón que había tratado de robarle sus escasas pertenencias, en especial cuando uno de ellos se atrevía a robarle su violín. En ese momento, ni siquiera le habían robado a él, pero de igual manera era algo importante para el viaje, ya que sabía que Edward usaba esa libreta para escribir ideas y cosas importantes que no quería olvidar.

La chica se metió en un callejón y Alfons también lo hizo, solo para ver una especie de casa hecha de forma rudimentaria, con pedazos de madera, telas fuertes, metal, y algunos ladrillos de concreto. Como arriba, el techo de las casas sobresalía tanto una de la otra, a ese callejón no le caía nada que proviniera del cielo, y en realidad, tenía un olor pestilente a humo y era bastante sofocante, aunque el olor a humo se debía a que dos hombres se encontraban junto a una hoguera calentando comida, o por lo menos eso parecía, aunque no de ellos no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y en transfigurar su expresión de duermevela a una de ira.

- ¡Mujer idiota! ¡¿Has dejado que te sigan?! –La chica, palideciendo se volteó solo para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Alfons, antes de que el hombre se acercara a ella a tres zancadas y la golpeara con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo, perdiendo el velo que tenía, dejando en libertad su largo pelo castaño oscuro el cual le cubrió la herida provocada por el hombre- ¡Eres una zorra inútil! Pagamos por ti y solo nos provocas problemas ¡Es hora de que pagues tu estupidez!

Alfons observó, anonadado, como el hombre sacaba algo del fuego, pero no pudo hacer mucho por ella porque el otro hombre se le abalanzó encima, tratando de golpearlo, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo y empezar una pelea con él, o más bien defenderse de los golpes del corpulento gitano, ya que realmente no era alguien dado a pelear, aunque supiese lo básico en defensa personal. No fue sino hasta que escuchó el grito de la chica, que decidió que debía noquear al hombre si quería ayudarla, así que, gracias a una tabla que estaba cerca, pudo dejarlo fuera de juego golpeándolo en la cabeza. Al voltearse para ayudar, solo pudo soltar un jadeo al ver como el hombre hundía un fierro candente en forma de X en la espalda de la mujer, la cual por la fuerza inicial que usó el hombre terminó cayendo, y al hacerlo pudo evitar que el fierro se hundiera más en su piel, pero de igual forma le quemó el vestido, cabello y piel, dejándole una gran marca.

En ese momento Alfons dejó su lado pacifista y se lanzó contra el hombre, haciendo que tirara el fierro, el cual volvió a caer en la fogata, y golpeándolo para alejarlo de la chica y poder sacarla de allí ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Qué clase de persona era capaz de tratar a una mujer como un objeto y marcarla como si se tratara de un animal de ganado? La chica sollozaba en el suelo, mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor que sentía en su espalda, encogida en el suelo para horror y mas ira del muchacho rubio, quien, en un movimiento para esquivar un golpe, empujó al hombre al suelo, cuyo cuello se golpeó con una piedra, pero Alfons no le prestó mucha atención porque el segundo hombre se trataba de abalanzar contra él con una navaja, y debido a la posición en la que estaba, no podía defenderse como se debía.

- ¡No! –Chirrió la mujer a la espalda del gitano y, para su sorpresa, esta lo golpeó con el palo del fierro que antes había usado en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo, también inconsciente.

Todo había acabado, y Alfons miró por primera vez a la muchacha fijamente, la cual tenía el labio roto y la mejilla muy roja, además de que seguramente su espalda estaba en malas condiciones por la quemada. Él sabía que era esa quemada, y por la forma en la cual ella estaba empezando a llorar, ella también lo sabía.

Comúnmente esos ataques terminaban con la persona muerta, pero su intervención había evitado que eso sucediera, pero cuando la gitana se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando, tuvo la certeza de que seguramente ella pensaba que hubiese sido mejor morir.

Acababa de ser desterrada de su comunidad. Ya no tenía donde ir.

**Continuara.**


End file.
